Hope and Miracles
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Daisuke, Kari and TK's adventures are continuing seven years after their first adventures. Main pairing is Daikeru and VeeGato, others will be decided later on.
1. Enter Flamedramon

"Enter Flamedramon"

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel to "A Touch of Miracles". Hope you guys all like it. Please enjoy and review!**

Hey, Daisuke Kamiya here!

It's been seven years since our adventures in the Digital World and I still have my psychic powers, which I use to help me study.

It's not cheating if I know when to study for a surprise pop quiz, is it?

Anyway, a few weeks ago I had a vision of TK moving to Odaiba and Kari's been looking forward to it ever since I told her.

We both planned to take him out to get something to eat after school to celebrate our trio being back together after so long and to give him guilt on not telling us he was moving here himself.

It was after school right now and I was on my way to meet up with the two older kids at the front entrance after my last class finally let out.

I haven't seen them all day since I'm a year younger than them and have completely different classes than them after all.

Plus, at lunch I was busy with my soccer team since I was the captain, which made Tai and Sora extremely proud.

Sadly, those two aren't together, but Kari and I are scheming, believe me, if only our brother would take a hint.

Anyway, as I was on my way over to see my sister and best friend, I was stopped by the sight of a familiar head of dark red hair and smiled.

"Hey, Izzy!" I called making the uniformed teenager jump in surprise.

"Daisuke." He sighed turning to see me.

"Hey, what're ya doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"Tai sent me a message. He somehow got into the Digital World and is in trouble." He said making my eyes widen in shock.

Why the hell didn't I see this coming?

Before I could say anything, my vision clouded over as the image of Kari and TK running into the school with an upper class men named Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue following them holding a note from Tai that told them to meet in the Digital World.

"Daisuke?" Izzy's voice called snapping me from the vision.

"You had a vision, didn't you? Did something happen to Tai?" he asked.

"No, but TK and Kari are on their way to the computer lab. Come on." I said grabbing his wrist and started pulling him with me.

We made it there before they did and I pulled out my student ID card and started working it through the door.

"When did you learn to do this?" Izzy asked.

"I saw it on TV and decided to try it out." I said.

Izzy sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

When the door gave a click noise, I made a sound of joy as I opened up the door and we both walked in, Izzy going right to the computer and started typing as fast as he could.

"All right, I think I've got it." he said.

"Good, because Kari, TK and Yolei will be here in 3…2…1." I counted off of my fingers.

Right on cue, the three burst into the room and were surprised to see Izzy and I were already there.

"Izzy?" Kari asked.

"Dai." TK smiled.

"TK!" I cheered going over and hugging him as he chuckled, his arms tightening around my waist while Yolei looked puzzled.

"You knew we were coming, huh?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, she did. Tai sent me a message and I ran into Daisuke on my way to the computer room. She unlocked the door and let me in." Izzy said.

"How did she do that?" Yolei asked looking at me.

"Yolei, you were supposed to come over to fix my computer." A voice said and we all turned to see a younger boy named Iori 'Cody' Hida.

Before Yolei could answer him, the computer Izzy was on beeped and two lights shot out, one red and the other yellow.

The red light went to Yolei while the yellow one went to Cody, both catching them with startled and confused looks.

"What are these things?" Yolei asked as she revealed a new type of digivice that was white with red grips and looked more like a cell phone.

"It's a digivice." TK gasped.

"It's a different model than ours." Kari looked at her own device.

"Maybe the Digital World is in danger of being destroyed by some new evil and it's calling new Digidestinds to come save it." I said with a shrug making the others sigh while the newbies looked confused.

"So, is this a video game or something?" Yolei asked.

"It's not a game. It's very real. If the Digital World gave you a digivice, then it means something important and you should take it seriously." Izzy spoke sternly.

"I'm not waiting anymore." Kari said with a determined frown as she held up her digivice to the screen.

White lights came from the computer and she was pulled in, making the two newbies gasp in shock.

"I'm right behind you." TK said holding up his digivice and went through.

"You three are too much like your brothers." Izzy sighed as he held up his digivice and was pulled through.

I looked over at the two stunned students and gave them a smile.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked.

They looked at me stunned.

"What? Why would we go in there?" Yolei asked.

"Because it's your destiny. Besides, you'll have us to keep you safe and help you out. Don't worry about it." I said.

Yolei frowned as she looked at her digivice and the nodded as she held it then to screen and was pulled through.

Cody made a worried sound in the back of his throat making me smile down at him and I placed a hand on his head, making him look up at me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a little scared of what will happen…but if you're sure everything will be all right…" he said lifting his white and yellow digivice up as I also held up my digivice.

"Here we go." I sang.

Lights surrounded us as we were pulled through the screen, music and colorful lights surrounding us and then we landed in a familiar area in the Digital World.

"Wow, check it out." Yolei gasped making me turn to see she and Cody both had new clothing on.

"I wonder why our clothing changed, though these are quite comfortable." Cody said as he looked himself over.

"It must be the programing from the new digivices." Izzy theorized.

"This is so cool. I think this helmet makes my glasses look smaller." Yolei gushed.

The newbies looked at the area around us, taking in the sights in amazement.

Smiling softly, I looked around with a smile when I saw the v-berries up in the trees, memories of when V-Mon had first digivolved and we first met Kaitoumon flitted across my mind.

Man, so many things have happened and I was looking forward to seeing the digimon again.

I felt someone take a hold of my hand and looked down to see that it was Cody and saw that he looked startled as a group of Numemon ran by, knocking Yolei onto the ground and she cried out in fear.

The rest of us laughed at that in good humour of how the Numemon were acting.

"What are those creepy things?" Yolei shrieked as she shot up to her feet.

"Those were Numemon, normally they live in sewers or other dark places since they can't stand the sunlight. You should be more cautious of their Nume Sludge though." Izzy explained as we all started walking.

"Are all the creatures here like that?" Cody asked me since he hadn't let my hand go.

"Nope and they're called digimon." I said.

"Some of them are actually really cute." Kari smiled.

"And some are scary." TK joked.

That's an understatement.

We all continued walking until our digivices started beeping and then three blurs of blue, orange and white shot out from around the corner of this thick line of trees.

"TK!"

"Kari!"

"Dai!"

The three of us who were called found ourselves hugging our old best friends from our times in the Digital World and we all smiled, laughing happily.

"Patamon, boy, am I glad to see you!" TK laughed.

"Gatomon!" Kari giggled.

"V-Mon, I've missed you!" I chuckled.

"Kari, Dai! You made it." Tai called as he came running with Agumon at his side, both smiling as they did so.

My brother stopped though when he saw the newbies and looked confused at the sight of them.

"Who're these kids?" Tai asked.

"Yolei and Cody. They both came with us." Izzy said as he walked over to the once leader.

After showering V-Mon with kisses, I turned to see Cody looking at my dragon curiously and bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Cody, this here is my best friend, V-Mon. V, this is Cody." I introduced.

V-Mon jumped out of my arms and smiled at the younger boy, my orange ascot still around his neck.

"Nice to meet cha. I'm V-Mon; hope ya enjoy your stay here." He said cheerfully holding his hand out.

"Um, hello. It's nice to meet you too, V-Mon." Cody said shaking his hand with a small smile.

"Gatomon, your tail ring! Tell me everything that happened." Kari then gasped making us all turn to see that Gatomon was still wearing the whistle Kari had given her, but her Power Ring that most Celestial digimon wore was missing.

"Well, I was attacked. A Unimon, who had a dark ring on him, came after me and tried to step on me, but I was able to get away. Sadly, I lost my tail ring." The white cat explained.

"Dark ring? What's that?" TK asked.

"Never mind that for now. You guys gotta see this." Agumon said as he started running off.

We all followed after him to a cave and along the way, Gatomon started telling us about some guy who was causing all this trouble.

"One day this bossy human showed up and started giving orders. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I hear we have to punch a time clock too." Gatomon huffed.

"You mean there are humans who come here besides us? There goes the neighborhood." TK said.

"Yeah and if his dark ring captures you, you're a slave for life." Patamon added.

"Sounds like a rip off from the black gears, huh?" V-Mon commented.

"Why didn't you digivolve to go after him?" Izzy asked.

"Because he's got a dark digivice that prevents it." Gatomon said.

"Show her yours." TK said to the newbies.

Yolei then brought out her new digivice making the digimon tense up.

"You mean this thing?" she asked.

"That's it. You work for the Emperor!" Gatomon accused as she bared her fangs.

"What? But mine isn't dark. I just got this thing when it came out of the computer. I have no idea what this place is or who this Emperor guy is." Yolei exclaimed.

Tai was giving her and Cody contemplating looks as he saw the new digivices, as if he may know where they had come from.

"Anyway, when Tai touched that strange digi egg, these red and yellow lights came up out of them. They must be those digivices you two have." V-Mon said.

"It looks like a deflated beach ball. No wonder, it has a nail in it." TK said.

My eyes were on the orange egg that had the mark of Courage on it with a blade in it.

Call me crazy, but it felt like it was drawing me to it, begging me to lift it as this energy pulsed around it.

"Yeah and it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf." Tai joked.

TK then walked over and gripped at the egg, grunting as he tried to pull it out of the ground.

"It won't budge." He groaned.

"Let me try next." Izzy said as the blonde moved.

Izzy then grunted as he pulled on the egg, but it wouldn't move.

"Cody, why don't you try?" he asked.

"All right then." the boy said as he gave it a go.

It wouldn't move, so he came back to stand next to me.

"I guess I need to work out more." He said making me smile and pat his head.

"Move aside, men, this is a woman's job." Kari said.

She then pulled at the egg, but it wouldn't move so she let out a puff and gave up.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help." TK joked.

"Excuse me?!" Yolei and I asked as we rounded on him and he jumped back in shock as we glared at him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I mean, obviously you two are women. I just meant that, well..." he stuttered.

Tai was snickering while Izzy and Cody sweat dropped at this, Kari sighing and the digimons watched in amusement.

"I'll show you." Yolei huffed as she went to the egg.

She bent down and started pulling at it until her face turned red, but she then gave up when she pulled a muscle.

"Oh, come on." She whined.

"My turn." I said walking over to the egg.

I kneeled down and simply touched the egg before it glowed and a pillar of orange light shot up from the ground as the same light covered my digivice.

"What's happening?" Tai asked.

Right before my eyes, my digivice transformed into one of those new devices only it was gold with blue grips.

"Her digivice changed." Patamon gasped.

Turning back to the egg, I placed my hands on it and picked it up, it came off with a small 'Pop!' noise and I smiled.

"Looks like it's mine." I said standing up.

"So it looks like Dai's on the new team."Agumon said.

"But what does that digi egg do?" Kari asked.

Before anyone could answer, the cave started to shake and we all looked up to see that a Monochromon was poking his head down into the hole at the top and was trying to get inside.

"Ahh! A monster!" Yolei screamed.

"What is that thing?" Cody asked.

"Monochromon. His shell is harder than diamonds and his attack Volcanic Strike sends out millions of fireballs." TK explained.

Monochromon then fell through the hole, so Patamon and Agumon both blasted him with their attacks, but it didn't do any damage.

"Come on, let's go!" TK yelled as we all turned and ran off.

We were running as fast as we could, Cody falling behind so I had to grab his hand to pull him along with us.

"Does this happen all the time?" he asked.

"Being attack by a wild digimon on our first day? Yeah. Only we were attacked four times." I panted as we went.

He, V-Mon and I stopped when we came to a cliff and saw that the others were already below us running away just as Monochromon came charging out of the cave behind us.

"Jump!" my dragon called.

We did that and wound up falling on top of Izzy and Tai, who broke our fall, both groaning in pain under us.

"How do we beat this guy?" Yolei asked.

"None of our digimon can digivolve." TK said.

Monochromon gave a loud roar as he jumped over us and went towards Kari making us all gasp as she couldn't dodge it in time.

"Kari!" Tai called.

Memories of when she was kidnapped by Phantomon and almost being killed by Myotismon, WaruMonzaemon, Machinedramon and Piedmon came back to me, filling me with worry so I quickly stood up.

"Hey, get away from my sister!" I called as I raised the egg in the air.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

The digi egg glowed brightly as V-Mon was covered in flames and started to grow.

"V-Mon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

We all stared in awe at the new Champion as he charged at Monochromon and knocked him away from my sister and Gatomon.

"Armour digivolve?" Tai asked.

"I am Flamedramon. As V-Mon I used the digi egg of Courage to armour digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will char broil the enemy like a well done steak." Flamedramon said.

Monochromon got back up and charged at Flamedramon, but he just stood in his place, waiting for it to come and held out his clawed hands, stopping him in his tracks and then threw him over his head.

Monchromon snarled as he got back up and Flamedramon charged at him, the dino using his Volcanic Strike, my dragon batting the flames away like they were flies.

Monochromon got annoyed and ran at him, using his horn to throw Flamedramon up in the air.

He stopped flipping and just hovered in the air as his body erupted in flames in a move called Fire Rocket, going straight for the dino.

"Barbeque that dark ring, Flamedramon!" Gatomon yelled.

He hit the dark ring, then flipped over to land on his feet away from him as the ring cracked and shattered.

Flamedramon glowed orange as he turned back to V-Mon, the light shooting over to me and it turned into a new hand held computer.

"What's this?" I asked opening it up to show the digi egg on the screen.

"That's a good Monochromon." Kari cooed as she petted the dino as he lay there exhausted.

(Later…)

"Good bye, Monochromon. Don't forget to write." Kari called as she waved him off as the dino walked away.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice digimon into such a nasty creature." TK frowned.

"Man, what a day." Yolei sighed.

"Well, get used to it. You two are now Digidestinds so you'll be in fights like this quite often." Izzy said to her and Cody.

"Aw, come on. There's no need to worry. You got us to watch after you." I said with a smile.

"Yep, we'll teach ya everything we know." V-Mon grinned.

"Hey, guys. That armour digivolving is pretty cool." Tai said as he walked over to us.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivove, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor no problem." Agumon nodded.

My dragon and I shared a smile at that.

"Hey, Dai…" my brother said making me turn to him.

Tai then surprised me as he pulled off his goggles that he wore ever since he, Kari and I were little kids.

"Here, I want you to have these." He said handing them to me.

"What?" I asked.

"This team needs a leader and you're perfect for the job." He said.

Staring at them in awe since I knew how much they meant to him, I then placed the goggles around my neck since I didn't want to wear them on my head.

"Guess Kaitoumon will be happy to hear you're finally the leader." TK said as he, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon flanked me.

"He always did have issues with Tai being in charge, not that I blame him." The cat mused.

I chuckled as I tugged at my black tank top, then looked down at my jean shorts and black boots that covered my calves.

"Good, the sun's going down. Now we can relax." Patamon said as we watched the orange sun set behind the mountains, the sky turning pink and purple.

"Why's that?" TK asked.

"The Digimon Emperor never appears at night." Gatomon said.

"Excuse me, Tai, but it is getting late. Don't you guys need to go home soon?" Agumon asked.

"We sure do, but I'm not even sure if we can get home." Tai said.

He then looked over to the newbies.

"Be careful. Never stay too long." Tai he advised.

The two looked at each other before we all then started off to the area we had come from and found a TV screen that had the computer room inside it.

"So what do we do now?" Yolei asked.

The screen then glowed and sucked all of us humans inside, pulling us in as Yolei and Cody's clothing returned to normal.

Everyone yelled as we all fell down onto the floor, Izzy and I being on the very bottom of the pile.

"Oh, this better not happen all the time." He groaned.

To be continued…


	2. The Digi Team Complete

"The Digi Team Complete"

**Merry Christmas everyone! Please enjoy and review!**

"Where are we?" Tai asked as we all tried to move out from the pile.

"This is the computer room." TK said as he tried to push himself up, but fell down on my back making me yelp.

"TK!" I whined making him grin nervously.

"I can't move." Yolei groaned.

"Tai, get off!" Izzy yelled.

"Oops, sorry." Tai chuckled as he stood up allowing TK to get up, then grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

Cody got up next, then it was Yolei, Kari and Izzy who was on the very bottom of the pile.

"That was a strange experience. Are we going to go through that every time we go to the Digital World?" Cody asked.

"Well, yes, but don't worry. We'll all go back tomorrow." Kari smiled down at him.

"Hey, are we going to be getting digimon of our own too?" Yolei asked eagerly.

"It's likely." TK said.

"Oh, I hope mine's cute." She gushed.

Is it just me, or does she seem like a younger version of Mimi?

"Uh oh, I need to get home soon. My mom's making macaroni and cheese tonight and I don't want to miss out." Cody said as he checked the time.

"That's right. It's pork surprise at my place." Tai groaned.

"Stuffed green peppers in a salad." Izzy said.

"TV dinners in the microwave." TK said.

"But we're going back tomorrow, right?" Yolei asked as we started leaving the room.

"Oops, I almost forgot to turn off the computer." Izzy said as he turned around and ran back into the room.

We all walked out of the school, Yolei and Cody walking off for home as the five of us originals stood together.

"So what do we do now?" Kari asked.

"We'll have to talk to the others about this." Izzy said.

"I'll call them and tell them about what's been going on. This Digimon Emperor guy is trouble." Tai slammed his fist in his palm.

"Sounds good. I better catch up to Yolei and Cody. See you guys tonight!" TK said.

He clapped my shoulder, then ran off after the new Digidestinds.

(That night…)

Tai called a meeting and everyone was coming except for Mimi who is living in New York now.

So far in the park it was Izzy, Tai, Kari, TK, Sora, Joe and I who were there and then Matt came walking over with his guitar in its case on his back.

He was in a band now and they're pretty good, I guess, I never really got to watch them perform yet.

"Here he comes." TK stood up when he saw his brother.

"Hi Matt." Tai greeted.

"Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late." Matt said.

Sora then jumped down from the monkey bars she was sitting on and smiled as she looked over the group.

"It's been a long time. It's nice to be back." She said.

"Anyway, what's this digi armour energize?" Matt asked.

"It was a form of digivolving that I've never seen before. Somehow, Dai was able to make V-Mon digivolve, but Agumon and the others couldn't." Tai said.

"How though?" Sora asked as everyone looked at me.

"The digi egg. It transformed my digivice and it looks like the ones Yolei and Cody have." I said pulling out my new digivice.

Sora came over and took a look at it, taking in the blue grips with the gold background and the red buttons.

"Who are they?" Joe asked referring to the two newbies I mentioned.

"The two kids from my apartment building." TK answered.

"Well, if they have digivices, then that means that they are the new Digidestinds." Joe stated.

"That's what I thought." Izzy said as Tai nodded.

"One question, if this Digimon Emperor is really hunting digimons and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?" Sora asked.

"I got an e-mail earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question." Kari said.

"I think that we should just go there and do things our way." Matt said.

"We can't. I went back to check the computer and the gate was already closed." Izzy told him.

"That means we can't help them?" Matt asked.

"Come on, quit being so down. I'm sure these new kids will do fine. Besides, it's not like they'll be alone. They'll have me and V-Mon with them." I smiled standing up.

"She's right." TK stood up beside me.

And they'll also have Kaitoumon and Wizardmon as soon as we find them.

Where the heck are those guys anyway?

"I'm going back first thing tomorrow morning to the computer to see if the gate has opened up again." Izzy said.

"I'm going with you." Tai smiled.

"And so am I." Sora volunteered.

"Mm-hmm." Kari nodded.

"I can't. I've got an oral test tomorrow on laryngitis." Joe frowned.

"Yeah, and my band's got a big concert coming up, so we have to practise." Matt said.

"Don't worry about it, guys. Just leave everything to us." Tai got up of the back of the bench and stood in front of the child of Friendship.

"Okay, but let us know if you need us." Matt requested.

(The next morning…)

"Daisuke!" someone called.

I stopped on my way to the computer lab and turned to find Cody was running over to me with Yolei following.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted.

"We want to go back to the Digital World." Yolei stated.

Wow, she doesn't beat around the bush, does she?

"Okay." I said.

They stared at me.

"Really, it's that easy?" the lavender haired girl blinked.

"Yeah, we're going back now. The others should be in the lab now." I said.

"Then let's go." Yolei said as she started running off.

Cody and I followed after her at a normal pace and walked into the lab to see Kari, TK, Sora, Tai and Izzy were there too.

"Hey, there you are." Sora smiled.

"Mm-hm. Guys, this is Sora. Sora, this is Cody and Yolei, the newbies." I introduced as I stood next to my brother as the little brunette stood at my side.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Cody asked the redhead.

Izzy was checking the computers around the room, then turned to us.

"My suspicions were confirmed. I just checked the other computers. None of them seem to be affected by this. The gate can only open on this one here." Izzy said as he touched the computer we came out of yesterday.

"That's not all. The gate has never been opened two days in a row before." He said as he began typing, the screen showing the gate was opened in a new area.

"Well, let's get going then. We have a job to do." I announced.

Everyone nodded at this, ready to go as we all pulled out our digivices and I looked down at my new one, trying to get used to the sight of it.

So strange how after seven years it changed.

"Taichi Kamiya. Is that you?" someone asked.

The former child of Courage tensed up and we all turned to see Mr. Fujiyama smiling at us as he walked into the room.

"We haven't seen you in a while." The teacher said.

"Mr. Fujiyama." Tai yelped.

"And Sora and Izzy, you're both here as well. Didn't you all graduate?" the man asked.

"Yeah, we did and what are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"I'm the new head of the computer club." Fujiyama said proudly.

"But what do you know about using computers?" Sora and Tai asked.

"Not a single thing." Fujiyama chuckled making Tai and Sora hang their heads in disbelief.

"I just remembered. There's something I needed to talk to you about, Mr. Fujiyama. You got a minute?" Tai grinned as he started pushing the man out the door.

"Sure, what is it?" Fujiyama asked.

"Um, well, I've been having problems adjusting to high school. It's the girls, they're so much older." Tai chuckled.

Once they were out the door, he then gave us the victory sign which made us smile in amusement.

"Thanks, Tai, we owe ya." Sora said.

"All right, let's get going." Izzy said as we all gathered around the computer.

All of us held out our digivices to the screen as light flooded the room and we were pulled through the gate.

We appeared in a wide open field with lush grass around us and the air was clean.

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy asked.

"So where are the digimons?" Cody asked as he looked around.

"And how do we find our own?" Yolei bounced.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to go look I guess." Sora said.

After all, we all were passed out when we arrived in the Digital World and woke up to find our partners there waiting on us.

A smile came to my lips when I remembered waking up to Demiveemon jumping on my stomach and I woke up to find him giving me a cutesy smile up at me.

Then I screamed, ran off and bumped into Mimi and then we got attacked by Kuwagamon.

"V-Mon! Where are you?" I called as we started walking.

"Patamon!" TK called.

"Gatomon, can you hear me?" Kari called with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Biyomon!" Sora yelled.

"Tentomon!" Izzy looked around.

"V, Kai!" I called.

"Wizardmon, Gatomon!" Kari called next.

"Dai!" someone called making me smile.

Looking over the hill in front of us, I found V-Mon running down towards me and I ran over as he jumped into my arms.

"I missed you." he smiled.

"We saw each other yesterday." I reminded.

"Don't care, I still missed ya. Oh, I also brought the others." He said as he glanced over his shoulder.

Patamon flew over the hill with Gatomon, Biyomon and Tentomon following.

"Tentomon!" Izzy smiled.

"Biyomon." Sora said.

"Tentomon." Izzy said as he hugged the ladybug.

"Izzy, you're a sight for big green, sore eyes." Tentomon said.

Sora ran over to Biyomon and the pink bird flew into her arms, the old friends hugging tightly.

"Biyomon." The child of Love smiled.

"I missed your, Sora." Biyomon said.

"I missed you too." Sora said.

Suddenly, a shadow came down over us making me look up, hoping it was Kaitoumon and Wizardmon soaring down, but sadly it wasn't them.

It was a Sniimon and he had a dark ring around his waist.

"Sora, move!" TK cried as he pushed her and Biyomon to the side as Sniimon flew right over them.

The rest of us ducked down as the praying mantis growled as he flew above us and then turned around for an aerial attack.

Biyomon used Spiral Twister while Patamon used Boom Bubble and Tentomon used Super Shocker to hit Sniimon, but the bug was too fast and dodged the attacks with ease.

Gatomon jumped up and used Lightening Paw, hitting Sniimon in the face, but it did no damage and he backhanded her to the ground.

V-Mon ran forward and caught her in his arms.

"You okay?" he asked.

"It's just no use. Without my tail ring, I'm just not strong enough." She groaned as she was set on her feet.

"Don't worry about it, I'll armour digivolve. Dai, get the egg ready." V-Mon turned to me.

"Right." I nodded at him.

Before I could reach for my digivice, the ground under me broke and I fell down into a hole, screaming as I reached out and clung to the sides.

"Dai!" TK cried as he ran over along with V-Mon, Kari and Gatomon.

Hearing growling beneath me, I turned and saw that it was Drimogemon who made the hole and he was crawling up at me, his eyes glowing red with a dark ring around him.

"Drimogemon, stop." I called down at him.

"V-Mon, watch out!" Gatomon called as she pushed my dragon out of the way.

A bone boomerang, which could only belong to Mojyamon, was thrown, meant to hit V-Mon, but it hit Gatomon instead and she fell down the hole.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried out.

As the white cat came falling down, I reached out and grabbed onto her gloved paw and she clung to my arm.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't thank me yet." I said.

Drimogemon was getting closer and then he began to drill the side of the wall of the hole making cracks.

The part of earth sticking out that I was holding onto broke and sent Gatomon and I falling down into Drimogemon's grasp, both of us being knocked out.

(Later on…)

Groaning, my eyes then opened up and I tried to move, but felt my arms and legs were being restrained by something.

Eyes shooting open, I saw that I was chained by to the side of a mountain and looked at the area I was in, seeing another mountain, only smaller, across from me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're just hanging out." A mocking voice spoke.

Was that a pun?

"Cute, real cute. Who are you?" I frowned looking up at the laughing voice.

There was the figure of a male dressed in a blue and yellow colored outfit with large shoulder pads and a cape.

His wild hair was indigo colored with lighter tones and he wore gold glasses with purple lens to hide his eyes.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly, I was rather disappointed I was able to capture you so easily." He said.

"Are you the Digimon Emperor?" I asked.

"Speaking." He mocked.

"…Why am I chained to a mountain?" I asked.

"What, no witty banter?" he smirked.

"Been there, done that. Answer the question." I glared up at him.

"Oh, you're boring. You're chained up because you're being punished for walking in my garden without my permission. Speaking of…" he then snapped his fingers.

Across from me, the mountain then showed a slab turning and showed off Gatomon who was chained up as well and glared up at the Emperor.

"Gatomon, you okay?" I called down to her.

"I've been through worse than this, don't worry, Dai." She assured me.

"So, ladies, I hope you'll act a little more courteous to me since I'm the one deciding your fates at the moment." The Emperor chuckled.

"I would rather deal with a flea infestation." Gatomon hissed.

"And I'd rather jump off the mountain." I retorted.

"Why must you act so disobediently? After all, you can't digivolve without these little gadgets." The Emperor said as he pulled out my digivice and D-terminal from his pocket.

"Hey! Didn't your mom teach you not to take things that don't belong to you?" I glared up at him as he laughed.

It's not like I can use them anyway without V-Mon being here.

Looks like Gatomon and I are gonna have to wait on the others to come save us, whenever that will be.

"There's that fire again. That's gonna get you in trouble." The Emperor clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"You just wait. When I get down from here, I'm gonna turn you into my own personal scratching post." Gatomon threatened.

Just then, I felt the powers of Love and Knowledge being activated and had a vision of Sora, Izzy, TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody, V-Mon, Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon being in a temple.

In front of them were these two pedestals that had digi eggs that had the marks of Love and Knowledge eon them, Yolei and Cody being the ones to move them.

Red and purple pillars of light shot up and out of them came two new digimons named Hawkmon and Armadillomon, then Yolei and Cody made them armour digivolve into Halsemon and Digmon.

"Dai!" Gatomon called making me shake my head and look over at her.

"Did you have a…" she trailed off and I nodded at her.

"Girls, I hope you're not ignoring me." the Emperor said.

"And if we were?" I asked.

"Don't sass me! Unless you want the little kitty cat to pay." The Emperor smirked as he snapped his fingers.

Slowly, a dark ring then appeared and descended towards Gatomon making my eyes go wide in horror as I tried to get free of the bonds.

"Gatomon!" I cried.

"You don't scare me. Just try and put that thing on me. I dare you." Gatomon yowled as she thrashed around.

"Very well." The Emperor snarled.

As the dark ring drew closer, all I could think of was the heartbroken look that would be on my sister's face if Gatomon was turned into our enemy.

This made me continue to fight and try to get out of my restraints, but it was no use and the only thing I was doing was getting bad bruises.

"Gatomon!" I yelled as the dark ring as close to her, aiming for going around her neck.

"Electro Squall!" someone cried out.

Electric currents then rushed at the dark ring, shattering it.

"What?" the Emperor snapped.

A blur of black then appeared in front of me as my restraints were broken and I was falling down and landed in the arms of a certain hybrid.

"Hello, Princess. It's been a while." He winked.

"Kaitoumon." I exclaimed hugging him around the neck.

Looking over, I saw Gatomon was freed by Wizardmon who was carrying her down towards the ground and Kaitoumon followed.

"Forgive our tardiness, but we were busy with a few wild Tyrannomon." The spell caster apologized.

As we were settled on the ground, I ran over and gave Wizardmon a hug making him laugh and return it.

"Am I ever glad to see you guys." Gatomon's tail swayed happily.

"Dai!" someone called.

Looking over, we saw the others running over with their own digimon, Yolei riding Halsemon while Digmon ran beside Cody.

"Hey, haven't seen you guys in a while." Kaitoumon greeted.

V-Mon jumped into my arms while Kari kneeled down and hugged Gatomon, bringing Wizardmon into it as well.

"I hate to cut this reunion short, but did you forget about me?" the Emperor called making us look up.

He held up my digivice and D-terminal, a smirk on his smug face.

Patamon snuck up behind him and used his Boom Bubble, knocking my devices out of his hand and he turned to glare at the hamster/bat who stuck his tongue and then flew off.

"Thank you!" Yolei giggled as she caught my digivices and then rode off towards us.

"Sniimon, Mojyamon, Drimogemon!" the Emperor called as the three digimons returned.

Halsemon flew down and landed on the ground, Yolei handing my devices over to me.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks a lot, Yolei. Now it's time for a little payback." I said as I shared a look with V-Mon.

"Yeah." V-Mon nodded.

"There's my little Princess and her Royal Knight." Kaitoumon laughed.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

Sniimon then growled as he charged in from the skies.

"Better hold on tight, Yolei." Halsemon advised.

"Uh, okay." She said as they took to the air.

"Let's show them what armour digimons can do against the slaves of the Emperor." Flamedramon said.

"Attack!" Halsemon yelled.

Drimogemon then started drilling into the earth to get away, but Digmon was quickly following him.

Mojyamon then used Ice Cloud, throwing the large ice club at Flamedramon whose claws sparked with flames as he caught the club.

"When its ice against ice, fire always wins." He said as he melted the club.

He then blasted his Fire Rocket at Mojyamon, burning him and destroying the dark ring.

"Great work, V." I smiled at him.

Up in the air, Sniimon used Twin Sickles on Halsemon, but he spun around to dodge the attacks while Yolei cried out at the sudden move.

"Time for Tempest Wing!" Halsemon said as his blades glowed red and beams of light shot out, hitting Sniimon's dark ring.

"You did it, Halsemon." Yolei cheered.

Digmon and Drimogemon then dug their way back up, the mole being ring-less thankfully.

Turning to see the Emperor, I frowned when I saw that he was gone.

(Later…)

"Sorry we had to fight you, but we had to get rid of the dark rings. I hope we're still buds." V-Mon smiled up at the three Champions.

"That's okay. Thanks for saving us." Mojyamon gave us a wave as he and his friends started walking away.

"Being the Emperor's slave was the worst. All day long it's 'Destroy this, destroy that. Get me a cappuccino.' Oi." The snow beast complained.

"All right, that's it. When I see that jerk again, my fist will be meeting his face." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Not if I get to him first." Gatomon's tail twitched in agitation.

"Settle down you two. So, Yolei, will I be able to count on your assistance from now on?" Hawkmon asked his partner.

"Absolutely, one-hundred percent." Yolei said.

"And will we be a team, Cody, when I'm not nappin'?" Armadillomon asked.

"Of course, I'd be honored to be your partner." Cody bowed his head politely.

"Well, it looks like the new Digidestind team doesn't need us around anymore." Sora said.

"I don't know. I still think we have a lot of work ahead of us." Izzy pointed out.

"We can still help fight the Emperor." Biyomon insisted.

"And also provide them with advice and guidance." Tentomon added.

"What a team." Sora chuckled.

"Well, it's time to go home." I smiled.

Walking back to where we came out of the TV, we said our goodbyes to Kaitoumon and Wizardmon before we were then sucked inside the portal.

We all fell out of the computer, landing on the floor again, only TK was in a chair with me lying on his lap while V-Mon and Patamon were on the desk beside us and the others were on the floor.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked as he came into the room.

"Please don't ask." We all groaned.

"The new digimons returned to their In-Training forms." Tai stated making us look.

"Wow, he's so cute." Yolei gushed as she hugged a pink round bird.

"I don't understand how this little fella can turn himself into a creature like Digmon." Cody mused as he stared down at the round beige colored digimon.

"Are we gonna have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked lying on top of a dead looking Izzy.

"And I thought digivolving was a tough job." Patamon commented.

"Well, at least we made it back to the real world safe and sound." TK said.

"Hmm, except Biyomon, Tentomon, Wizardmon and Kaitoumon." Sora said.

"Sora." Biyomon called making us look over at the computer to see the four digimons.

"Don't worry; we'll all be safe here because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night." Biyomon waved.

"Imagine, all that power and he's afraid of the dark." Tentomon joked.

"At least it gives us the advantage to rest up and prepare for a new day." Wizardmon said.

"Yeah, whatever." Kaitoumon crossed his arms.

"Well, get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Sora smiled.

"Um, guys, is Izzy breathing?" I asked.

Everyone turned to the redhead, Kari blushing as she got off of him while Sora poked the former child of Knowledge's head.

He gave out a pained groan and everyone relaxed.

"Come on, Izzy, quit selling it. We need to get home." Tai said.

"I hate you, Tai. I really do." Izzy groaned.

TK and I looked at each other, then grinned in amusement.

To be continued…


	3. A New Digitude

"A New Digitude"

**Please enjoy and review!**

TK, Kari and I were walking to the computer lab where we left the digimons to hide during the day while we were in class.

I slid the door opened and found Patamon hiding up in the lights, Gatomon was on top of a self and V-Mon was standing with Upamon and Poromon behind a computer.

"Hey, did you guys have a good day at school?" I asked as the digimons came out of hiding.

V-Mon laughed as he jumped into my arms making me giggle at how much he craves attention.

"Where's Yolei?" Poromon asked.

"Yeah, and Cody too?" Upamon asked.

"Don't worry about it. They're both on their way over." Kari assured.

"Ah, here's someone now." I said heading someone panting as they ran in our direction.

It was Yolei who was turning the corner as she run in our direction holding a shopping bag.

"Sorry I'm late. I brought goodies from my family's convenience store." She said running inside the room.

"Good idea. In-Training digimons are bottomless pits." TK said as she showed off the treats she brought.

It's not just the In-Trainings; the Rookies can eat a lot too.

Gatomon and V-Mon ate a lot of food last night when Kari and I brought them home and Tai helped us hide them from Mom and Dad.

They don't need to know we're back in the save the world business just yet.

"What is it?" Upamon asked.

"Can we eat it? I'm hungry." Poromon chirped.

"Sure, it's not poisonous." V-Mon grinned.

"Watch me." Patamon said as he picked up a juice bag and started sipping at it.

"The buffet is now open." Upamon cheered as he jumped into the bag and started searching for food.

He lifted a juice bag up and started sucking down the juice inside while Gatomon watched them in exasperation.

"Delicious. This is the best thing I've eaten in my life. The whole two days of it." Upamon cheered as he bounced around.

Poromon then grabbed a juice bag and started guzzling it down, his cheeks turning red.

"It's hot it's hot! Fire, oh, ow!" he cried out as he started flying around the room as we watched him fly around giggling.

He then flew back over to Upamon and bumped into him, the two In-Trainings laughing while Patamon watched them curiously, V-Mon chuckled and Gatomon sweat dropped.

"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this." She groaned.

"Let's check to see if the gate's open." I said.

Yolei nodded as she eagerly ran over to the computer and typed away on the keyboards as she pulled up the gate.

"It's open. Perfecto. Let's get going." She smiled.

"Wait a minute, Yolei, we can't leave yet, Cody's not here." Kari held her hand up.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"He's still in the lunch room. Last time I checked, he was still chewing the same carrot fifty times." Yolei informed.

"Does he know we're waiting on him?" TK asked curiously.

"Let's watch some TV to pass the time." Yolei suggested.

"Yeah, let's see what's on." Kari said.

Yolei pulled up the news broadcast and we all stood around the computer as we watched.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this latest story." A female reported said standing in front of a school.

"The results of the national computer programing contest were just announced and the winner is boy genius, Ken Ichijouji." The woman said.

A boy sitting in front of a computer was shown next and the indigo haired boy turned to face the camera giving a fake smile.

"There were many well deserved geniuses out there and I am humbled to think that the judges chose me to receive the top prize." He spoke.

His voice sounded familiar.

"Now let's go live to the sight of the contest with our field reporter Jerry Rivera. Jerry?" The woman said.

The door slid open and I looked over to see Cody walk into the room and Upamon ran over to him and the little boy picked him up, holding him.

"Thanks, Jackie. Young Ken wowed the judges by creating a computer program that can actually brush your teeth for you. Word is next year he's planning something with floss. I can't wait. Back to you." an old man said.

There was then footage shown of Ken playing chess against multiple people at the same time, working on an equation and dressed in white robes flipping someone on the ground and Ken jumping in the air to get the soccer ball in slow motion as the camera zoomed in on his face.

"Ken's talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone else watches. Just last week he actually balanced the world's biggest check book. And that's not all. He's a champion at judo and a star on the all-state soccer team. And girls, he's single." The female reporter said.

Cody had moved up to stand next to me and I patted his head in greeting as it showed Jackie with two adults with brown hair, the woman having the same face as Ken.

"Now let's talk to the proud parents who raised this genius, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji. Tell us some of the advantages of being the mother of one of the most brilliant children of the world." Jackie held her mic out to the mother.

"Oh, it's great in the kitchen. He invented dishes that clean themselves." The mother grinned shyly.

"Like father, like son. I once guessed how many jellybeans were in a pickle jar." The father said bashfully.

They were both very proud.

"I heard that this kid is so smart that one time he gave his teachers homework." Cody said.

"Really? I love this guy." I chuckled as TK frowned at me.

"Cody, when did you get here?" Kari asked as she and Yolei looked at him in surprise.

"About a minute ago." Cody answered.

"Hey, maybe Ken knows how to defeat the Digimon Emperor." Yolei suggested.

TK frowned as he walked over and closed the news broadcast.

"Let's not bother him. He seems too busy." He said.

Was it me or did he seem jealous?

"Hey, Kari." Gatomon spoke up.

"Yeah?" Kari asked.

"We're ready to go back to the Digital World now." Patamon said.

"All present and accounted for. Let's get going." TK smiled.

"The gate to the Digital World is open." Yolei said.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Yeah, forget all this talk about geniuses." Yolei said.

"Next stop, the Digital World." I said as we all held out our digivices.

We all went through the gate and wound up in a forest area yet again.

"You guys are back to normal." Cody said about Armadillomon and Hawkmon.

"We change back when we return to the Digital World." Armadillomon said as Hawkmon gave the victory sign.

My digivice then started beeping making me check it to see there were two new signals.

"What's going on?" Kari asked as everyone checked their digivices.

"Hey, it's a digi egg." Cody said.

"What?" TK asked.

"Where is it?" V-Mon asked.

"The digivice says it's not far from here." Cody turned to me.

"More digi eggs, but we already have ours. Who are they for?" Yolei asked.

Thinking over what happened a few days ago, I looked over at my sister and best friend.

Could it be possible that the digi eggs belonged to them?

The digi eggs seem to be based on our Crests, so maybe that means there are more out there.

"We'll never know unless we look for them." Kari said.

"Right, let's get moving." I said as we all started walking.

As we walked along the forest, it started to get dark pretty fast which confused everyone as we looked around.

"Man, it sure got dark fast." I commented.

"Here, I'll hold your hand. We don't want a digimon to separate you from us again." TK smiled as he took my hand.

I blinked at him curiously as my cheeks went warm while Kari, Gatomon, Patamon and V-Mon seemed to be smirking behind us.

"Uh, sure." I said making him tug me closer as we continued walking.

Just then, my digivice started beeping making me pull it out.

"I'm getting something. It's just up there ahead of us." I announced.

"What are you doing here?" someone snapped making us stop and turn to see the Emperor was there glaring at us.

"Look out!" Yolei yelled.

"Wait, that's not him." I narrowed my eyes as I saw that he looked transparent.

"What, is it an illusion?" V-Mon asked.

"Who do you think you are sneaking into the Digital World? What do you think this is, a movie theater or something?" the Emperor reprimanded rudely.

"What's he talking about?" Cody asked as the five of us humans looked at each other.

"Ordinary children are not allowed to enter the Digital World. Only the Digidestinds are." The Emperor said.

"Not only do you have bad fashion sense, but you're dumb too." I said making Yolei snort lightly in amusement.

"We are the Digidestinds." Kari broke in.

"You, the Digidestinds? That's physically impossible." The Emperor scoffed.

"Why is it impossible?" TK asked as his hand tightened around mine as seemed to be pushing me behind him and Kari.

Aren't I supposed to be the leader here?

"Yeah, why can't we be?" my sister asked.

"It's simple. Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be Digidestinds and of course I am the only perfect human being." The Emperor gloated.

Smug little bastard he sure knows how to piss someone off.

The hologram then faded away as the ground shook making everyone turn to see the Emperor was riding in on a red dinosaur's shoulders.

"You are intruders in a place where you don't belong. You are ordered to hereby evacuate the premises without further notice." The Emperor said.

"We have just as much right to be here as you." TK called up in annoyance.

More so considering we've been here seven years earlier then this jerk.

"This is world and everything in it belongs to me, so all of you get out." The Emperor ordered.

"Try and make us." Yolei glared up at him.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a great big production? Get them, Tyrannomon." The Emperor ordered.

Tyrannomon then used Blaze Blast making us all run off from the attack, TK tugging me along while I pulled Cody with me.

"All right, that's it, you're gonna get it." I glared up at the indigo haired male.

"Are ya ready for me, Dai?" V-Mon clenched his fists.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

The Emperor then jumped down off of Tyrannomon's shoulder and landed on the ground.

"You see, this is why I'm the genius and you're not. You keep using the same attacks against me and I keep coming up with something new." He taunted.

"No, you're using slaves to fight for you. We're using our partners. What's the matter? Did no one want you as their partner, so now you forced innocents to fight for you?" I glared at him.

"I bet that's it." Flamedramon smirked.

He gritted his teeth and growled at us and honestly, I felt a little bad for saying something so mean.

"Tyrannomon, attack!" the Emperor yelled.

The red dinosaur ran at Flamedramon with a roar and back handed him into a tree, but my dragon stopped the attack as he stood on a tree branch.

Pushing himself off, Flamedramon used Fire Rocket, but Tyrannomon whipped his tail to stop the flames which made the Emperor smirk.

"Now, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked as Yolei nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Hawkmon amrour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

Yolei mounted Halsemon as he then flew at Tyrannomon who used Blaze Blast, but Halsemon dodged it and then countered with Tempest Wing and hit Tyrannomon, knocking him back.

"You think you can beat me with a little addition? How do you like multiplication?" the Emperor gripped his whip.

From out behind the trees came four more Tyrannomon while the Emperor was standing on the first's shoulder again.

"We're surrounded." I gasped as we all backed up.

"The more the merrier." The Emperor said.

"There are five of them now." Yolei glanced around.

"You ready, Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"Ready when you are." Armadillomon responded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"Why not let us digivolve so we can fight?" Gatomon hissed.

"Yeah, what are you afraid of?" Patamon asked.

"As long as I have this dark digivice you'll never be able to digivolve. And you two are useless. I might as well destroy you first." The Emperor said.

"Leave them alone." TK called.

Two Tyrannomon blasted fire at Gatomon and Patamon who ran for cover, but another one stepped in front of them and slapped them over to a tree, both crashing into it.

"I thought that cats are always supposed to land on their feet." Patamon quipped.

"Oh, shut up." Gatomon muttered.

A Tyrannomon went after them, but Flamedramon charged in and punched him in the face as Gatomon and Patamon got away.

As two more came after them, Digmon jumped in front of them to protect them as Gatomon and Patamon ran away.

"Hello boys. Looks like you have some cavities that need filling." Digmon held up his drills.

"We're outnumbered here." I bit my lip looking around.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'It's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose.'" The Emperor said.

"We don't stand a chance like this. We've got to go and find the other digi egg." Cody said.

"But Cody, we don't even know who it belongs to." Yolei pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. TK, Kari, take Cody with you and go get the digi egg." I called.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked.

"Yes, now go." I called.

"I'm getting something. It's this way." Cody said as he followed the signal.

"Gatomon, let's go look for the other digi eggs." Kari called.

"Patamon, come this way." TK yelled.

The cat and hamster/bat started running over to their partners.

"Open wide!" Digmon teased as the two Tyrannomons roared at him.

Digmon, Flamedramon and Halsemon both used their attacks to keep the dinosaurs distracted, Digmon opening up the ground from his drilling, making two of the dinosaurs fall into the crater.

"You can run but you can't hide." The Emperor said as the Tyrannomon he was on chased after Cody, Kari, TK, Gatomon and Patamon.

"Going somewhere?" Flamedramon asked jumping in front of the dinosaur.

"You'll have to go through me first to get to them." Flamedramon said.

As the three armour digimon fought, a vision came to me when I felt the powers of Hope and Light awaken, seeing Kari and TK holding the new digi eggs and their digivices transformed, Kari's being white with pink grips and TK's being white with green grips.

Patamon became Pegasusmon and Gatomon became Nefertimon, then the two new digimons rushed back to us.

"Daisuke, wake up." Yolei yelled snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your eyes…they did this freaky color changing thing." She said making me blink in confusion.

My eyes change color when I have visions?

Why didn't the others tell me that?

Seeing red light, I looked over and saw a burst of flames heading our way and I pushed Yolei to the side, both of us lying on the ground as the fire went over us.

Halsmeon flew in and used his Eagle Eye on the Tyrannomon that attacked us while Yolei and I stood up and another Tyrannomon started chasing us.

We ran through the tress as Flamedramon and Digmon fought that one off, but Yolei and I came out to a cliff making us stumble to a stop.

"Oh, great, a dead end." The lavender haired girl groaned.

"C'mon, Big Sis, where are you?" I muttered.

Armadillomon and Hawkmon were thrown down in front of us by the Tyrannomon that came after us, but Flamedramon jumped in front of us to protect us.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried as she ran to her partner.

I ran over to Armadillomon and held him as Yolei did the same to her partner.

"Do you guys give up yet?" the Emperor asked.

"Not a chance." I gritted my teeth.

"Look behind you. Where do you think you're going to run too?" the Emperor reminded.

Something shone in the sky behind the dinosaurs and I saw that the others had finally arrived.

"Daisuke, we're here!" Cody called as he sat in front of TK on Pegasusmon.

"Cody!" Yolei gasped.

"Nice timing, guys." I smiled at them.

"That's Pegasusmon. He's one wild horse. When eh attacks with his Star Shower, his enemy will be blasted into outer space." Armadillomon explained.

"And that's Nefertimon. She is a flying fighting machine with nine lives and she's quite a shot when shooting those Rosetta Stones of hers." Hawkmon said.

"Don't think armour digivolving will save you. It won't be long before I figure out how to stop that too." The Emperor jumped onto the ground.

The Tyrannomons then blasted at Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, but they took to the air and used their Golden Noose, tying up the Tyrannomons.

Pegasusmon used Star Shower while Nefertimon swooped in and used Rosetta Stones on the horde of dinosaurs, breaking the dark rings around their necks.

After they were defeated, Nerftimon and Pegasusmon returned to normal while the Emperor escaped us.

"They're dark rings disappeared." Yolei said.

The Tyrannomon stood up, then started walking away now that they were free.

"I wanna get a digital picture of this for my scrap book." Kari said as she held up her camera.

It was a nice view as the Tyrannomons walking off into the sunset.

(At the school…)

"These photos turned out great, except the Tyrannomons all have red eyes. Oh, wait a minute, I forgot. They always have red eyes." Kari giggled.

She was sitting at the computer checking over the picture she had taken while everyone sat back and relaxed.

"This Digimon Emperor guy is trouble. We've never fought anyone that was human before. How do we fight him?" TK mused.

"TK brings up a very interesting point we should all consider. This is quite a little army we've put together so far. We have two new digimons who can armour digivolve and now even V-Mon, Gatomon and Patamon have a way to by-pass the Emperor's dark digivice as well. But even with all our power combined, we still haven't had the strength to beat the Digimon Emperor in the Digital World, yet we still keep forgetting the fact that he's human." Cody said.

"Yeah, but I still don't get it, what's the point?" TK asked.

"We can't defeat him in the Digital World, but maybe we can defeat him in our world." I said realizing Cody's point making him nod.

"How would we do that though? It sounds like a good idea, but we don't even know who he is in this world." TK pointed out.

"You're too young to be worrying about these things, Cody. Just let us older kids come up with a plan." Yolei told him.

This made me frown since I knew what it was like to be the youngest of the group.

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to the Digital World. Back then, I was on the same wavelength of power as Tai and Matt and I was the youngest." I pointed out.

Cody smiled up at me as I pushed myself off of the desk and walked over to him, patting his head.

I guess I can relate to him with being the youngest, so I'll just have to look out for him and make sure he speaks out more and shows what he's really worth.

To be continued…


	4. Iron Vegiemon

"Iron Vegiemon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Agumon used his Pepper Breath to break the bars of the cage, freeing the Gotsumon and then V-Mon broke the rest of the bars.

"Come on, let's rock." V-Mon said as he gently pushed the Gotsumon out.

"That was easy." I commented as we ran off away from the outside arena.

Kaitoumon and Wizardmon had found us and told us that the Emperor had an arena where he kept digimon prisoner and forced them to fight each other.

Naturally we decided to help the digimon and Tai came along for the ride to supervise.

Once we were far away from the arena, we stopped and the Gotsumon fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"You guys are officially fugitives." Agumon smiled.

"Am I crazy or was that too easy?" I asked.

"You're right. There wasn't a single guard around. It's like he wanted us to do it. I think he's up to something." TK said.

"You two are right. It does seem weird that the Emperor would just let us take his prisoners. I wonder what he's planning." Kari said.

"We'll worry about it later. Let's get back to the real world. I'm starving. I can practically smell the cafeteria from here." Tai smiled.

Gatomon then paused in front of me as she looked off to the side and I looked down at her.

"What's that tower?" she mused.

Glancing over, I saw a tall black tower over a hill.

"Nothing good." I commented.

"Of course not. It is one of the Emperor's creations after all. Now come along." Wizardmon tilted his head to gesture us forward.

We then walked off after the others, heading off to the TV portal and we were sucked inside, the Gotsumon coming with us along with Kaitoumon and Wizardmon who became Nekomon and DemiMeramon.

Yolei and Izzy were on the other side and the girl screamed at the sight of them, thankfully the bell rang at that exact same time so no one would hear her.

"Are you crazy bringing the Gotsumon back from the Digital World?" Izzy scolded.

DemiMeramon was in Kari's arms while Nekomon was hanging off my shoulders, tail curled around my right arm.

"But we didn't have a choice. We couldn't just leave them there for the Digimon Emperor to make into slaves, right?" Tai asked as he looked at Kari.

"Yup." she nodded.

"But how are we going to explain it if Mr. Fujiyama happens to come in here?" Yolei asked from her place at the computer.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him I'm taking a sculpting class and these are some of my early masterpieces. Hit it, boys." Cody said.

The Gotsumon all then took their stances which made me, V-Mon and Nekomon chuckle lightly at them.

"Eesh. Early rejects may be a better phrase." Yolei commented.

"Yolei, I've got a big favour to ask. Would it be all right with you if I borrowed your digivice?" Izzy asked her as she stood up.

"But what for?" Yolei asked.

"Well, it's obvious that your digivices open the gate to the Digital World. Our old digivices don't seem to work." Izzy explained.

"Izzy's right. I've tried using mine, but no luck. The only way we can get into the Digital World is if one of you opens the gate for us." Tai held his digivice.

"So I wanted to try an experiment with the new digivices, if that's okay with you." Izzy said.

"Mm-hm." Yolei handed her digivice over.

"So, what are Nekomon and I supposed to do?" DemiMeramon asked.

"You guys can come home with us. I mean, Nekomon's already lived with us once." I pointed out.

"Yeah, only he was harder to hide." Kari said remembering how we had to watch out to make sure Mom and Dad didn't come into our room.

"But we already have to hide V-Mon and Gatomon. It's gonna be pretty cramped." Tai said.

"I can take DemiMeramon." TK offered.

"I wouldn't mind." Patamon nodded.

Smiling, DemiMeramon flew over to TK and settled down in his arms.

"So, what about Nekomon? Do we take him home with us?" Gatomon asked.

"Actually, I think I'd like to take Nekomon, if that's okay of course." Cody said as he walked over to me.

I looked at Nekomon who looked over the boy, then nodded as he jumped down next to him.

"Why not? It'd be nice to hang with one of the intelligent members of the gang." The black cat smirked.

"Kai, you better behave yourself." I scolded.

"I will. Take it easy, Princess." Nekomon assured.

(Later on…)

Tai, Kari and I had gone back home to relax for the day, our brother going to his room while Kari and I went to our dad's old study.

We had finally gotten our own room two years ago since it was inappropriate for two teenage girls to share a room with their older brother.

A bigger bunk bed was placed in our new room along with two dressers for our clothing and the walls were painted sky blue with bright pink floral designs while the ceiling was white with gold floral designs.

It was done that way to represent the powers of Light and Miracles, plus pink and blue were our favorite colors. V-Mon and Gatomon were snoozing away, curled up together on the top bunk that was claimed by Kari, signified by the hot pink comforter with black polka dots.

Kari then stood up from the desk where she was working on homework and walked over to me with a smug expression on her face.

"Hey, Dai, I've been meaning to ask you something" she said.

"What is it?" I asked stretching out on my bed that had a baby blue colored comforter with a white Chinese dragon on it.

"Well, it's about you and TK." Kari said as she sat down beside me and leaned down to look at me.

"Me and TK? What about us?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. How you two seem to be near each other all the time lately." My sister's cherry eyes glinted mischievously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, come on. You two have always been close, I could tell even back when we were kids. He likes you and you like him." Kari accused.

My whole face burned red at that as I sat up quickly making her pull away as the smirk remained on her face.

"That isn't true." I denied.

"Mm-hmm. Sure, I believe you." Kari laughed.

I did not like TK!

Sure, we were always close, but that was because we traveled together for months in the Digital World, fighting evil.

We were the only younger kids back then and, sure, I teased him sometimes, but I was the youngest.

It's not like I like him…right?

My face burned darker which made Kari laugh.

"It's not a big deal if you do like him. Honestly, you two have always looked cute together." Kari said.

"But, I don't know if I like him that way. How would I even know if did like him like that?" I asked feeling embarrassed for how clueless I felt about this.

Before Kari could answer, our D-Terminals beeped making us get up from the bed and walk over to the desk where we left them and picked them up.

Now, they may look exactly alike, but we could tell which one was which because we could both sense the power of our digi eggs inside so we didn't mix them up.

"I wonder what's wrong now." Kari said.

Yawning could be heard as Gatomon woke up and looked over at us with sleep hazed eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked as V-Mon's ears twitched, but he didn't wake up.

"Emergency! Hurry back to school. Yolei." Kari read the message.

"Emergency? I wonder what kind." I mused.

Placing the whistle between her lips, Gatomon took a deep breath and blew the whistle making V-Mon yelp as he then jumped off the bed in shock.

"Not the best wake-up call." He moaned.

(At the school…)

TK had brought Matt with us, DemiMeramon and Nekomon were standing close to the computer, which annoyed Yolei.

"Back off, guys, you're making me nervous." Yolei said.

"Can't you go any faster?" Nekomon asked.

"All right, the gate's open. Shall we go?" Yolei asked.

I pulled out my digivice and then held it up to the screen and the others did the same as we were sucked into the portal.

On the otherwise, we can out at the end of a forest next to a lake and found a familiar digimon lying on the ground, weakened from an attack.

"Gabumon!" Matt gasped.

"Oh, Matt." Gabumon groaned as he pushed himself up.

Matt and I both ran over to him and I quickly kneeled beside the canine/lizard, cupping his face in my hands as a golden light shone, healing him.

"Gabumon, are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Let's just say I'll never look at steamed vegetables the same way. Thanks, Dai." Gabumon smiled at me as I finished healing him up.

I smiled at him and pet his head before I got up and Matt nodded at me gratefully before he moved in front of Gabumon.

"Okay, I want you to tell me everything that happened." The child of Friendship said.

"Good, we never talk anymore." His partner joked.

"Hey everybody, I'm going over to Izzy's to get my digivice back and meet up with you there." Yolei informed us from the TV.

She then got up and left as Poromon flew over to the screen.

"Have no fear while yolei's gone. This place shall be guarded by Poromon." The In-Training chirped.

That is adorable.

"Stay in touch." Kaitoumon waved at Poromon as the screen turned off.

"Why do they call those things on top of the TV rabbit ears? Why don't they call them cat ears? After all, when was the last time you saw a rabbit sleeping on top of the TV?" Gatomon asked.

"This is what you think of?" Kari asked.

Gabumon seemed to be whispering something to Matt, who nodded and kissed his partner's nose before standing up.

"Okay, break's over, let's get back to work." Patamon said.

(In the forest…)

"It's a small village called Santa Karia. It was always a quiet place. Everyone minded their own business, but then the Digimon Emperor came along." Gabumon explained.

Looking through the safety of the trees, we saw the village that was carved out of stone and on the top of a cliff was a strange black tower.

"Look, it's one of those things that scared the Gotsumon." Gatomon pointed out.

"The Emperor calls them control spires." Gabumon informed.

"All right, so, any suggestions on how we get in there without being captured?" I asked.

"Not only that, but we have to find a way to rescue the hostages." Kari added.

"They're being guarded by the Vegiemon. Watch out for the digi sludge." Patamon flew over from checking things out.

"Patamon, tell us everything you know about RedVegiemon." Matt requested.

"Okay." Patamon nodded.

"Wait, how are we going to get inside?" V-Mon asked.

"Dai, can you get a vision to check the place out first?" Matt asked.

"Vision?" Cody asked.

"Matt, I can't get them whenever I want and when I do get them, it's always about you guys. Remember, my Crest of Miracles is made to look over the rest of you." I reminded.

"And also to see prophesies. Other than that, she can't force them." Wizardmon said.

"Can you at least try?" Matt asked.

"I'll try, but don't be mad if it doesn't work." I sighed, then closed my eyes.

"Excuse me, but what do you guys mean by what you were talking about?" Cody asked.

"It's a long story, kid. I'll tell ya later." Kaitoumon said.

My thoughts focused on Santa Karia, waiting for anything to pop up, then there it was.

All of us were tied up by the Vegiemon along with the Gazimon on the cliff where the control spire was located.

RedVegiemon was beating V-Mon up, landing a blow to my dragon every time he tried to stand up, V-Mon crying out in pain as he was thrown up in the air and then landed on the ground.

My dragon used the spire to help himself stand up and leaned against it as RedVegiemon laughed at him and I saw myself trying to fight off the two Vegiemon holding me back, but two more jumped on me making me fall to my knees.

As RedVegiemon went in for the final blow, V-Mon ducked down as the large vegetable's fist slammed into the spire creating cracks and allowed Matt's digivice to glow and Gabumon digivolved.

My eyes snapped open, taking in the looks of everyone around me.

"Well, what happened?" TK asked.

"We get ambushed and RedVegiemon tried to make a three course meal out of V-Mon." I answered.

"That doesn't sound good." Armadillomon said.

"Did you see anything else?" Matt asked.

"Well," I looked over to the control spire.

"What is it?" V-Mon asked.

"When RedVegiemon tried to finish you off, he hit the control spire and it left cracks in it. Somehow, it allowed Gabumon to digivolve." I informed making everyone gasp.

"How would breaking the control spire allow me to digivolve?" Gabumon asked.

"It must work the same way as the dark digivice. Without its power, it'll allow digimon to digivolve." Wizardmon theorized.

"All right, then that's what we'll do. We'll take out the control spire so we can digivolve." Gatomon clenched her fist.

"But how will we do that?" Cody asked.

"We can't go with my idea to act as captives because well get ambushed." Matt held his chin in thought.

Looking up at the spire, I then focussed on the sky and remembered that we had three flying digimon with us.

"We'll launch an aerial attack." I announced making everyone look at me.

"What do ya mean?" Armadillomon asked.

"Think about it. The Vegiemon can't fly, so having Pegasusmon, Nefertimon and Kaitoumon flying in to take out the control spire from the air would be our best bet." I rationalized.

Everyone was quiet as they thought this over.

"Works for me. You ready?" Kaitoumon smirked at the duos of Hope and Light.

"The rest of us will go in through the front to help out. Without the control tower, the Vegiemon will be weak." Matt said.

We all nodded at this.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENEGIZE!"

"Patamon armour digivolve too…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"V-Mon amrour digivolve too…Flamedramon: the fire of Courage!"

Kaitoumon took to the air while Kari and TK mounted Nefertimon and Pegasusmon who followed after the hybrid to the spire.

The rest of us ran over to the village where there were three Vegiemon guarding the gates and turned to us.

"How about a vegie drink, shaken, not stirred." Digmon joked as he used Rock Cracking making the Vegiemon fall down into the crater made.

"Hey, what's going on here?" RedVegiemon demanded as he walked out.

"There he is." Wizardmon said.

"You guys are ruining the menu. We were supposed to serve up the Gazimon for the Emperor, but I'm sure he'd much rather have Digidestined flambé." RedVegiemon chuckled.

He then breathed out this haze that was so spicy that it made me cough at the scent along with everyone else.

Covering his nose with his collar, Wizardmon used his Electro Squall to blast RedVegiemon back and the haze faded away.

Matt's digivice then glowed meaning the attack on the tower must have started.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

Growling at the Vegiemon, Garurumon chased them and used howling Blaster, making them run off in fear.

"How about a proper cooking lesson?" Flamedramon asked RedVegiemon.

"Sure, we'll start by tenderizing the meat." RedVegiemon smirked as he lifted his hands up and went to hit Flamedramon.

My dragon caught his hands, then made a whipping motion with his arms, making Redvegiemon lift off the ground and then slam down on the ground.

"How about a little barbeque?" Flamedramon asked as he used Fire Rocket on RedVegiemon making the red digimon cry out as he was covered in flame, then fainted.

Hearing crashing, we saw the spire was destroyed and the dark rings around the digimon sparked much to our astonishment and then the Vegiemon and RedVegiemon's eyes returned to normal.

"Hey, what are these things?"

"Where are we?"

"Whoa, did I get married when I was asleep?" RedVegiemon asked as he sat up rubbing his head.

They all then pulled the dark rings off, throwing them to the ground as if they were worthless now.

"What was that about?" Digmon asked.

Curious, we all then ran off into the village to find the Gazimon had been freed from their cages and were standing around Kari, TK, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon and Kaitoumon.

"You guys did it." Cody called.

"Yeah, I guess we did." TK smiled.

"The Vegiemon are all free now?" Nefertimon asked.

"Somehow, destroying the control spire freed them." Flamedramon said.

"Dai!" someone called.

Looking over, we found that it was Yolei who was running over with Hawkmon, Tai, Agumon, Izzy and the Gotsumon.

"Garurumon." Tai greeted the wolf.

"How were you able to digivolve?" Agumon asked.

"Dai had a vision of the control spire being broken and how it allowed us to digivolve." Garurumon explained.

"A vision? What do you by that?" Yolei asked.

"It's a long story." Izzy sighed as he then looked at the control spire as the armour digimon returned to normal.

"How does this control spire affect digivolving and the dark rings?" Tai asked.

"The control spire must act like an antenna that gives off signals to the dark rings. The Emperor can't be everywhere at once, so he must have put these control spires up to transmit power. With it out of commission, the dark rings no longer work." Yolei theorized.

"It does seem like the logical explanation. I'm impressed you figured it out no soon, Yolei." Izzy complimented her making the girl blush happily.

"I wonder how many more control spires there are scattered all over the Digital World." Tai said.

"Well, whatever the number is, one thing we know for sure is they all have to be destroyed. Quite a tough mission or the new Digidestineds, don't you think?" Matt grinned.

"Leave it to us. We can handle it." TK stepped up beside me placing am arm around my shoulders which made me blush.

Stupid Kari for putting those thoughts in my head.

"I guess someone should take the Gotsumon back to their homes now." Agumon spoke up.

"I'm all over it." Gatomon held up her paw.

"Come on, I'll lead the way." Tai started leading the Gotsumon off.

"I'm right behind you, big brother." Kari said as she followed along with Agumon and Gatomon.

"Garurumon will stay here and protect you guys from the Emperor." Matt announced from the wolf's back.

"Garurumon!" the Gazimon cheered making the wolf chuckle.

(Back in the Human World…)

"I'm glad the Gotsumon aren't staying with us anymore. Every time they touched my CDs, they scratched them." Yolei complained.

"And they clogged the sink when they brushed their teeth." Cody added.

"Hey everyone, I really think you should take a look at this." Izzy said making us all look at the computer.

"Wow, what is that?" Yolei asked.

It was screen that was filled with tiny squares, most of the being gray while others were black and white, though there were more black than white.

"I found it when I was examining your digivice, Yolei. It seems to be a map of the Digital World. Do you see this white square? Well, it used to be black until Kaitoumon destroyed the control spire." Izzy pointed at the square with a pen.

"Unfortunately, there are a lot of black squares left and they all have spires." Izzy said.

"Gee, Izzy, it's gonna take a long time to turn all those squares into white ones." Cody commented.

"And how do we know he won't build new spires to replace the ones we destroyed?" I asked.

To be continued…


	5. Old Reliable

"Old Reliable"

**Please enjoy and review!**

It was a brand new day and was beautiful outside, but I felt like something bad was happening and for some reason I kept thinking about Gomamon.

I wonder if that means he's in some sort of danger.

Pausing in my step, I turned to the stairs and looked down to see Cody was going down them with his backpack on.

"Hey, Cody, where are you going?" I asked him.

He stopped walking and turned back to look at me.

He and Yolei had been shocked when they heard about the powers that Kari and I had, but Cody got over it pretty fast, though Yolei was freaked that my powers were more active than Kari's.

But, at least she's trying to get used to it.

"Oh, hi, Daisuke. I'm going home. I've got kendo practise this afternoon." Cody said.

"You can't get out of it?" I asked.

"No, my grandfather teaches me and he would be very disappointed if I missed a lesson." he explained.

"Don't worry about it. You can make it up to us next time." I smiled at him.

He nodded with a smile and then walked off as TK came down the hall and stopped next to me.

"Hey Dai, what's going on?" TK asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Hey, let's go head to the computer room." I suggested.

"Really? Just you and me alone in a room together?" he mumbled happily.

"What?" I asked.

His whole face lit up red as he waved his hands in front of himself with a nervous smile.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's go." He chuckled as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hall with him.

Did I imagine what he said before?

Geez, thanks to what Kari said, I'm getting paranoid when I'm around TK.

Once we got to the computer room, we found Kari and Yolei were already in there with our digimon and TK seemed to be sulking beside me.

"I just can't win." He muttered as we both walked over to the girls.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We just got a message from the Digital World. It's a distress call from one of the digimon." Kari announced.

"Who is it?" TK asked.

"It must be Gomamon." I bit my bottom lip.

"Did you…?" TK trailed off knowing Yolei still wasn't used to hearing me having powers.

"No, I just had a strange feeling all day." I said.

"I've got it. The signal is coming from one of the black areas controlled by the Digimon Emperor and it's a lot further than any area we've been to." Yolei announced.

"Well, this should add to our frequent flier miles." Kari quipped as V-Mon, Gatomon, Patamon, Upamon and Poromon jumped up around the table to see better.

"According to this map, the Emperor's area is getting much bigger. I bet his ego is too." Yolei joked.

"It won't be long before he controls the entire Digital World." V-Mon frowned.

"And all of the digimon are in danger." Gatomon's ears lowered sadly as V-Mon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"All right, let's go to the Digital World and help out Gomamon." TK said.

"But we have to wait for Cody to get here." Upamon bounced on the chair he was on.

"He's not coming today. He has kendo." I explained feeling bad that Cody didn't bring Upamon with him.

I bet he was thinking about his partner waiting for him right now.

"One question; what's kendo?" Upamon asked.

"It's a sport where people fight with wooden swords." I explained.

"Oh." He exclaimed.

Footsteps were then heard making everyone freeze and turn to the door while I sensed the power of Reliability, but based on the worried looks on their faces, it'll be funny if I said nothing.

"Oh boy, I knew Cody would show up!" Upamon cheered.

"I don't think it's him." Patamon said.

"Everybody hide!" TK yelled.

Then TK, Kari and Yolei grabbed their digimon as they started running around wildly in a circle which had me giggling silently at the sight as I picked up Upamon and pet his head.

V-Mon looked up at me curiously, but shrugged and stayed still as he watched the scene as the door was then slid open making Kari and TK stop and smile.

"Hey Joe!" I greeted as he walked into the room and slid the door closed behind him.

"Hi guys." He waved a hand in greeting.

"Wow, even though Tai told me about it, it's still strange seeing the digimon here in the real world." Joe commented.

"This is Joe, our old friend we told you about." TK introduced.

"He's the one studying to be a doctor." I told Yolei as she smiled and hugged Poromon under her chin making him scowl at being squished.

"It's nice to meet you." she said.

"Joe, this is Yolei." Kari introduced.

"I'm glad you're here. We got a distress call from Gomamon." TK turned to the bluenette.

"I know. I got the signal on my digivice." Joe explained.

"So that's why you came." TK realized.

"What's in the bag?" V-Mon asked pointing at it.

"This is supplies for an emergency." Joe explained as he held the bag up.

"So, do you plan on coming to the Digital World with us, Joe? We could really use your help." Kari smiled.

"Absolutely. I'm worried about Gomamon." Joe grew serious.

"The new digivices are the only things that can open the gate." TK said holding up his own.

"Yeah, Izzy told me about them. He also told me about this jerk called the Digimon Emperor." Joe said.

"All right, let's open the gate." Yolei said as I then sensed the power of Knowledge getting closer which made smile.

"Actually, we have to wait for someone." I said making everyone look at me.

The door then slid open and Cody came into the room, panting slightly from his run here.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as Upamon jumped out of my arms.

"Cody! You made it, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it!" he cheered.

"You're going to have to forgive him. He's hyperactive." Cody said to Joe.

"Hey, the gate's opened." I called.

"Come on, let's gooooo!" Yolei struck a pose pointing at the computer making me sweat drop at her.

All of us were then pulled into the gate as we held up our digivices and we came out in a frozen waste land filled with pine trees and I wrapped my arms around my body.

"Not again." I whined.

This is the second time I'm stuck out in some snowy land without a jacket and I'm freezing.

Oh well, at least my immune system has been built up so I won't get sick so easily anymore.

My nose twitched and I sneezed which made me groan in annoyance.

"Dai, are you okay?" Kari immediately grew concerned.

"No, I'm freezing." I shook.

How can she not be freezing in those shorts and tank top she's wearing?

"Here, does this help?" TK asked wrapped his arms around me from behind.

My face lit up in a blush at the contact, but I was too happy to accept the source of warmth.

"Yeah, thanks." I glanced back at him and smiled as he nodded with a grin.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kari snapping a picture of us with her camera.

"I'm sorry, but we weren't properly introduced before we took our trip." Cody walked over to Joe, who was looking through his bag.

"Hey, isn't there a warmer place to go. I'm freezing." Yolei whined.

"Here, you can use one of these. They're hand warmers." Joe handed the packet to Cody and then to Yolei.

"Kari." he said handing a packet over to her.

"Thanks a lot." She said.

"Boy, leave it to you. Good old reliable Joe." TK complimented.

"I watch all those survival shows on TV." Joe said.

If we're getting hand warmers, then why hasn't TK let go of me?

Honestly, I'm not really complaining, this feels pretty nice.

Yolei was grunting as she tried to tear the packet open, but she was slipping with the gloves she wore.

"It won't open." She gasped as it slipped from her hands.

Steam was lifting up as it melted the snow underneath the packet and when Yolei picked it up, we all saw a familiar seal unconscious under the snow.

"Joe, look." Yolei called.

"Huh? Whoa, Gomamon!" Joe gasped as he walked over.

He knelt down and started digging up the snow and we all then helped him dig Gomamon out of the snow and I immediately took him from Joe.

Hands glowing gold, I took the seal and held him as his wounds began healing as everyone watched.

"Gomamon, speak to me." Joe called lightly.

Weakly, Gomamon lifted his head up and opened his eyes in the 17 year olds direction.

"Joe." He moaned.

"What day of the week is it?" Joe asked.

"It's Saturday." Gomamon answered as he blinked his eyes, looking healthier.

His wounds were all healed up now and I pet the orange hair on his head making him look up at me and smile.

"Actually, it's Thursday, but you never did know the day, so you're back to your old self." Joe commented.

"I heard from Tentomon that we can use that TV to contact you if we were in trouble." Gomamon said.

"Thanks for healing him; Dai, but I do have a first aid kit." Joe smiled.

"Well, I work better." I said.

"I thought healing others made you weak." TK spoke up.

"She's been practising her healing skills on Tai. He gets hurt a lot in soccer since he and the other guys play too rough." Kari explained.

"What happened to you anyway?" Joe asked as we stood up and I handed the seal to him.

"I picked a fight with the wrong guy. The Digimon Emperor." Gomamon frowned.

"Hey, look at that." Armadillomon called making us turn to see the black tower.

"He built a control tower here too." I glared at it.

"What's that?" Joe asked.

"It's the Digimon Emperor's secret weapon." Kari said.

"He hunts down digimon and puts these dark rings around them, turning them into his slaves and the control spires supplies the power to those rings." TK explained.

"And no one can digivolve." Kari said sadly.

"We need to tear it down." I said.

"But we're gonna have to cross this ice if we want to get close enough to destroy it." Kari added.

"Now I know what Matt means when he says I'm walking on thin ice." TK commented.

"Did you bring any skates? We need six pairs." Yolei spoke to Joe.

Looking back at the trees, I remembered when we were first here and our digimon friends made us a boat out of the trees.

"Sorry, I'm all out." Joe chuckled.

"Hey, Joe, do you have any rope?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said turning to me.

"What's your plan?" Hawkmon asked.

"We make a sled." I smiled.

Everyone then got to work, the digimon using their powers to cut or knock the trees down, then shed them of their branches while we humans began tying them into a sled.

"Well, that's done." I said as everyone stepped back.

"What a great sled." Yolei smiled.

"Now all we have to do is go for a ride." I turned to the digimon who were tied to the sled.

"That's easy for you to say. We're pulling." Armadillomon reminded.

"I'm no dog." Hawkmon said.

"Come on, guys, we're counting on you." Cody encouraged.

"Okay." Patamon chirped.

We all then got on the sled and the digimon ran off, pulling the sled along the snow and ice making everyone cheer at how well it was working.

"Go, V!" I cheered.

"What a way to travel." Yolei grinned.

"Uh oh. We've got visitors." Patamon said.

Up ahead of us, there were a group of Frigimon lining up in front of the spire.

"Oh, look, snowmen. How cute." Yolei cooed.

"No, they're Frigimon, but what's that around their legs?" TK asked.

It was dark rings.

The Frigimon then started blasting their Sub-Zero Ice Punch at us, our digimon swerving to the sides to avoid the hits making us all cry out as we held onto the sled.

Snow then blew up in our faces making me sneeze yet again.

"I hate the cold." I glared shaking the snow off my face.

"Forget about the Frigimon, they're not very fast. We can outrun them. Our mission is to destroy the control spire, right? Then it's better to keep going than to waste time fighting." Joe rationalized.

"Joe's right, run past them." TK called.

Picking up the speed, the digimon ran off at the Frigimon as the Frigimon kept attacking them, but we managed to pass through the lineup.

"All right, we made it through!" Yolei cheered.

On top of a cliff, I found the Digimon Emperor was standing there with Wormmon and the Frigimon then sent out their attacks at the hill above us creating an avalanche of snow.

It was heading right towards us making us yell as he digimon quickly swerved to the right and started running away from the avalanche.

Sadly, we wound up heading towards a gorge and the digimon couldn't stop as they jumped, Cody holding onto my arm as we sailed through the air.

Once we landed, the sled started falling back making us cry out and cling to the sled as the digimon tried to pull themselves forward and thankfully were able to pull us up.

As we sighed in relief, we then screamed again as we saw a lake and the digimon swerved to stop, making the sled fall, then Cody fell off making me grab his hand as I fell over into the ice cold water with him.

The water was a shock and I opened my mouth to scream as Cody clung to me in fear and I forced myself to kick upwards, our heads breaking the surface.

My ponytail has come undone and was covering my face and shoulders while Cody shivered as he was holding onto my shoulders and his head was buried in my chest.

"Are you guys okay?" Yolei asked.

"Fine. Here, catch." I called prying Cody off of me and threw him to Yolei and Joe, who both caught him and stumbled back.

"Dai, hurry, come here." Kari called as she held out her hands.

Shivering at the cold and at how red my skin was turning, I swam over to my sister and took her hands and TK's when he offered them.

They then pulled me out of the water and I looked over to Cody, making sure he okay as Joe took off his blazer and put it over the boy.

TK quickly pulled me into his arms, hugging me to try and keep warm and I clung to him as I curled up in his lap.

"What do we do now?" Yolei asked.

"We need to find a place to hide out for a while." TK said.

"Guys, there's a cave over there." Gatomon called making us look over to see the cave was under the ground we were standing on and above the lake.

Nodding, everyone then walked over and a fire was made as Cody and I were sat down in front of it to warm up, TK still holding me while V-Mon and Patamon sat near us and Armadillomon curled his body around Cody as best he could to share his body heat.

"Warmin' up yet?" Armadillomon asked.

"Here, drink this herbal tea. It's ten percent herbal and 90 percent tea." Joe held out the cups to Cody and me.

"Thanks a lot, Joe." Cody smiled.

"Thanks." I said downing the hot tea, relishing in the warmth.

"Boy, that Joe really comes prepared." Yolei said.

"That's nothing. Wait until you see him during hay fever season." Kari commented.

"We'll have to use Cody and Dai here." TK announced.

"What was that, TS?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'll stay back here and take care of you two." Joe said.

"But I want to go too." Cody protested.

"My grandfather told me that if I rely on myself and try my hardest, I won't let any of you down." he stood up.

"You're not letting us down. Besides, Dai is staying too." Kari said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but the glare she shot me made me close my mouth and pout.

"Yeah, I'm staying too. We really don't need us to get sick." I said.

"She's right. You two need to conserve your strength." Joe agreed.

"He's right, Cody. We got a long fight ahead and we need ya." Armadillomon added.

"They'll be fine without us. Don't worry so much." V-Mon smiled.

"I guess you're right. I'll wait here. Don't be gone long." Cody smiled.

"And don't get killed." I smirked.

"We'll be fine." TK smiled at me.

They then left us in the cave and we sat back in front of the fire to warm up and V-Mon sat in my lap as I rung the water out of my hair and clothing.

"Dai, thanks for saving me." Cody spoke up.

"Don't worry about it. We're friends after all. That's we do for each other." I smiled at him.

He smiled at that with a bashful blush on his face.

"There are times I wondered if you and Matt got the wrong Crests." Gomamon joked.

"Still, I feel I should be out there helping the others." Cody said.

"I know exactly what you're feeling. I used to feel that way too, but I thought it was nausea and then I slowly began to realize something. All of us are here for a reason. There's a big picture that we can't see yet and I don't mean a wide screen TV. So, us staying behind is for a reason." Joe explained.

"But what?" Cody asked.

The ground then quaked making us gasp as rocks began to fall.

"Come on, let's go." Joe stood up.

We all then ran out of the cave and found that a Shellmon was here with the Digimon Emperor, who was chuckling smugly at us.

"Meet my newest slave, Shellmon. His Aqua Blaster attack shoos water so hard, it can demolish solid rock. It appears I've discovered your secret little hide out." The Emperor drawled.

"Gomamon, now I know the reason we're supposed to stay behind. It's so the others can have the time to destroy the spire. I need you to create a diversion. Keep him busy with some of that great Gomamon charm of yours." Joe said.

"Gotcha." Gomamon hopped out of his arms.

"Why did one Shellmon take the other Shellmon's lunch? Because he was shellfish." Gomamon joked.

"Ha!" V-Mon chuckled.

I swear, these boys could be best friends.

Shellmon roared as he went to step on Gomamon, but the seal jumped away.

"I guess you heard that one already." He quipped.

Shellmon then tried to grab at him again, but Gomamon kept jumping away.

"You have no sense of humour." Gomamon complained.

"Try the knock-knock jokes." Joe called.

"Boys, our turn." I turned to Cody, Armadillomon and V-Mon.

"Right." they nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"Armour, huh? Not bad." Joe said as the two armours jumped at Shellmon.

Shell went to grab Gomamon, but Digmon got in the way and the hand grabbed at him.

"Thanks, Digmon." Gomamon said as he ran off.

"Hey, leave him alone." Cody stepped forward.

Turning to Cody, Shellmon used Aqua Blaster and shot it at the boy.

"Cody!" I and I called.

Digmon then dived in front of Cody, taking the brunt of the attack while Flamedramon jumped at Shellmon and used his Flame Shield to knock him down on his side.

"Don't worry, Cody. I'll protect you." Digimon promised.

Flipping onto his back with Cody in his arms, Digmon then used gold Rush on the downed Shellmon, destroying the dark ring.

"All right!" Joe and Gomamon cheered.

"V, you were great." I said as I ran over and hugged him.

"As always." He gloated making me giggle.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Wormmon watching us with a sad look in his pretty blue eyes as Shellmon jumped into the water.

Just then, an Ebidramon jumped out of the water making us cry out in shock.

"No problem. I'm never out of ideas or slaves. Ebidramon here uses his Twin Scissors attack to crush the enemy like a snail. Ebidramon, destroy them all!" the Emperor ordered.

Flamedrmaon quickly pushed me away as Ebidramon grabbed both him and Digmon by their horn and drill respectively and then dragged them into the water with him.

"Digmon." Cody called as we ran over to the lake.

"If there was some way you were able to digivolve. What's taking them so long with that spire?" Joe asked.

White, yellow and red figures could be seen flying at the spire and they blasted out their attacks at the spire making it crumble.

"They did it! They destroyed the control spire. Now you can digivolve." Joe smiled.

"What?" the Emperor exclaimed.

"He said 'Now that they controlled the control spire, now you can digivolve'." Wormmon repeated.

"It's just a figure of speech!" the Emperor yelled at him.

"Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

Ikkakumon then dove into the water as we waited and soon, Digmon and Flamedramon both broke the surface of the lake.

Ebidramon and Ikkakumon both got out poked their heads out of the water once the two armours were on land.

"Now it's our turn." Digmon said.

"Let's cook this lobster." Flamedramon said.

They used Gold Rush and Fire Rocket on Ebidrmaon, knocking him back.

"You got him." Cody called.

"Get him, boys." I cheered.

"Finish him, Ikkaumon." Joe yelled.

Ikkakumon then used Harpoon Torpedo on Ebidramon, freeing him from the dark ring as the Emperor slipped away during the fight.

(Later on…)

"All right, Gomamon, you're in charge here now." Joe said as our team stood in front of the TV portal.

"Great, a frozen waste land. Just what I always wanted." Gomamon quipped.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to practise your jokes." Joe bent to smile at him.

"Very funny." Gomamon said.

"I guess we better be heading back home." TK said.

"Before we go, there's one thing I just have to finish." Cody turned to Joe.

"Oh, really? What's that?" Joe asked as he stood up properly.

"Our introduction. Hello, my name's Cody." He bowed making me chuckle.

"I don't get it, Cody. Why was introducing yourself properly so important?" Yolei asked curiously.

"My grandfather says that next to prune juice, manners are the most important thing a man can have." Cody explained.

"You know, Cody reminds me an awful lot of Joe. Always honest and sticks to the rules." Kari said.

"I think he reminds me of Izzy. Just loaded with curiosity." TK commented.

"Part Izzy and part me? that's a scary combination." Joe joked as Cody blushed.

(In the computer lab…)

"That jerk is lucky I didn't get my hands on him." I said as I sneezed.

"Ah, don't worry. I bet he's at mom right now crying to his mommy about us destroying his control spire." V-Mon said.

"Mommy, Mommy! Those mean kids destroyed my evil creation! Whaa!" Patamon mocked making him and V-Mon laugh.

"The fight's not over yet." Kari pointed out.

"Will you come back and fight with us again?" Cody asked.

"Sure. Who knows? Maybe I'll even find a digi egg of my own one day, but I have to watch my cholesterol." Joe said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house some time. I think you'd like my grandfather and I know he'd like you." Cody insisted.

"Sure, I love prune juice." Joe accepted the invite.

"Is it okay if I come over too? I would just love meeting your grandfather." Kari clasped her hands and held them to her cheek as she had a cutesy smile.

"It might be cool to meet him. Can I come too?" I asked fluttering my eyes with my hands in front of my chest.

"If Dai's going, then so am I." TK insisted.

"Me too." Yolei raised her hand.

"Sure. I'm sure he'd like to meet all of you." Cody nodded.

To be continued…


	6. Family Picnic

"Family Picnic"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Today was Saturday and our new team was going on a picnic in the Digital World to relax, and also so we could spend more time with Kaitoumon and Wizardmon.

Kari and I were in our room packing our bags with the food we were bringing, ones that we made or bought since we liked our friends too much to let them be poisoned by our mom.

Gatomon and V-Mon were watching us curiously as we sat on the floor stuffing our bags.

"I've made a nice little bed for you, Gatomon." Kari said.

"If you think I'm getting in there, think again." Gatomon retorted.

"Come on, be a sport." Kari laughed.

Picking the cat up by the scruff of her neck, Kari shoved Gatomon inside and the cat started struggling as the bag was zipped up.

"It'll be fun." Kari promised.

My dragon then whined as I looked at him.

"You're not gonna stuff me in there, are ya?" V-Mon asked as his scarlet eyes stared at my blue backpack.

"Well, if you were an In-Training you'd fit better, but since you're too big, I guess I'll have to dress you up and take you out." I mused.

"No fair!" Gatmon's muffled voice yowled.

Grabbing an old orange sweater, brown pants and white shoes that used to belong to Tai, I dressed V-Mon up in it and held his hand as Kari and I walked down the street.

We made it to the school and stood in front of the gate waiting on the others to come, but they were late.

"Aren't the others supposed to be here?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're late." Kari said.

"Look, here they come now." V-Mon pointed to the side making us turn and saw Cody, Yolei and TK walking over.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"I stopped by a drinking fountain to give Poromon a bath. It's a long story." Yolei said.

"Never mind, let's go." I turned and started walking.

We made it to the school, pushed the gate open and then walked into the school yard, looking around in case someone spotted us.

As we walked, I sensed something nearing our position and it made me stop when we were in the hallway.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"I feel…" I trailed off.

"What? Are you still feeling sick or something?" Yolei asked.

"Do you need any medicine?" Cody asked.

"Forget it." I smiled.

Looking at my sister and TK, they both gave looks of concern, but I smiled at them making them relax and we all continued on to the computer room, Yolei rushing to the computer.

Patamon, Upamon, Poromon and Gatomon all jumped out of the bags while V-Mon pulled his costume off.

"Next time, I'm dressing up too." The cat huffed.

"At least you weren't stuck in a bag that had dirty gym socks inside." Patamon pouted.

"Or had to take a bath because the deviled eggs made you stinky." Poromon complained.

Their complaining made us laugh as we all gathered around the lavender haired girl as she worked on the computer.

As she smirked, I sensed that presence again and it was getting closer, seconds away now.

"All right, I got us in. Am I the best or what?" Yolei gloated.

The door was then slid open making everyone gasp and stare at the pink haired teenager who stuck her head into the room, everyone going silent.

"I'm sorry, but are you supposed to be here?" the pinkette asked.

"Mimi!" Kari, TK, V-Mon, Patamon, Gatomon and I all exclaimed.

"Mimi?" Cody, Yolei, Poromon and Upamon asked.

"Um, TK? Kari? Dai?" the child of Sincerity asked.

"Yep." We smiled at her.

"So, that's what you felt. You sensed Mimi was here." Kari said to me.

"Uh huh." I nod.

"Yolei, Cody, I want ya to meet someone. This is our friend, Mimi. She's one of the original Digidestineds who moved to America." TK introduced.

"I'm Mimi. I've set my sights on success in the fashion world of New York City. Don't think I'm just a strawberry blonde beauty who knows she's beautiful." The newly pink haired girl winked.

Oh, I've missed this girl.

"Hi Mimi, Sora told us all about you." Yolei greeted.

"I spoke to her. She told me about you too." Mimi walked over.

"V-Mon, Gatomon, Patamon, how have you been?" Mimi asked the digimon.

"Other than being stuffed in a knapsack like a wet towel, fine." Gatomon said.

"It's so good to see you. When did you get back?" Kari asked.

"This morning. I was passing by the school and just had to take a look for old time's sake. I just walked in the front gate. Someone left it open." Mimi smiled.

"That was us. We had to sneak in since the school was closed. We all decided to go on a nice Saturday picnic to the Digital World." I informed as she had a shocked look on her face.

"Digital World?" she asked.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us." Yolei suggested.

"I haven't been there in so long. Do you think it could be okay?" Mimi asked.

"Of course! Perfecto, now let's go!" Yolei exclaimed happily as she raised her hand in the air, finger pointing.

Mimi smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as the rest of us pulled out our digivices to the computer.

"Digi Port; Open!" Yolei yelled.

Soon, we were all covered in light and were sucked inside of the computer and came out into the forest to find Kaitoumon and Wizardmon were already there waiting on us.

"You're late." The hybrid sang.

"Sorry, we had a last minute guest." V-Mon said.

"Mimi, welcome back." Wizardmon smiled.

At least I think he did, it was hard to tell with his cloak collar covering his mouth.

"Thanks. It's great to see you two." Mimi said.

"Back at cha. By the way, love the hair." Kaitoumon smirked.

"Hey, look around. There isn't a control spire in sight." TK glanced around while the rest of us smiled.

"How cool. I'm back. The Digital World hasn't changed." Mimi smiled.

"Come on; let's find a place to set up. We'll fill you in on the Digimon Emperor." Wizardmon gestured his hand to the forest path.

Nodding, we all started walking off down the path, Mimi being beside Yolei as the lavender haired girl eagerly talked to her while TK and Kari flanked me and Cody was walking with Kaitoumon.

Our digimon were at our sides as well, Wizardmon talking to Gatomon and V-Mon.

"DIgimon Emperor?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah. He builds control spires, tries to take over the Digital World, yada, yada, yada." Kaitoumon rolled his gold eyes.

"So, if there's no control spires, are we safe?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, that's why we picked this spot to go on our picnic." Yolei explained.

"Gee, we never would have thought about having a picnic here in the old days because we'd be too worried about giant sized, digital ants." Mimi joked.

"So far, every time we've come here, it's been to destroy a control spire, but since it's Saturday, we thought we'd just come here to have some fun." Yolei said.

"We should pick out a spot around here to lay out the picnic blanket and dish out the food." Cody spoke up.

"Sounds great." TK chirped.

"No it doesn't. It's way too early for lunch. Let's keep walking." Kaitoumon cut in.

"I am a little hungry. Aren't you, Dai?" Kari grinned knowingly at me.

She knew that Kaitoumon would melt and do just about anything for me.

"Yeah, plus I didn't have breakfast." I said.

Kaitoumon then stopped walking.

"All right, Princess, we'll stop here. Let's eat, kids." He announced.

TK frowned at that.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he drawled sarcastically.

(Afterwards…)

"I brought these from my family's convenience store. You want some?" Yolei asked as she pulled something out of her orange duffle bag.

"Ah, is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball. I haven't had one since I was a kid. I love 'em!" Mimi gushed as she accepted the dessert while the rest of us laughed.

There's the old Mimi we know and love.

"What'll you have?" Yolei asked Hawkmon.

"I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having." The bird said.

Across from him, Cody was sharing his bento with Armadillomon while the rest of us happily ate our food.

"He's eating sushi." Yolei informed.

"Excellent. I'll have one sushi please." Hawkmon requested politely.

He reminds me of a mixture of Wizardmon and Biyomon with the way he talks and how polite he sounds.

"Comin' right up." Armadillomon picked up a roll and held his arm up, about to pitch it.

"No, never throw food." Cody protested.

His efforts were too late since Armadillomon already threw it and the roll fell onto the ground and started rolling away.

"Oh! Come back little sushi!" Hawkmon flapped as he chased after it.

"Wait, Hawkmon, come back! It's just a California roll!" Yolei called as she ran after him.

"Yes, well, it's rolling all the way back to California." Hawkmon commented.

A bad feeling sunk in my stomach as they ran off and I could tell Mimi felt it too as I looked over at her.

"Guys, I'm gonna go with them." Mimi stood up.

"I'll go too." I said standing.

"All right, be back soon." TK said.

V-Mon stood up too and walked with Mimi and I as we walked off, looking around for the missing newly dubbed duo of Love.

"Hey, Yolei! Hawkmon!" Mimi called.

"Guys, come on out!" I called.

"Hey, come on, guys! We wanna get back to the food!" V-Mon called.

As we walked along, the ground beneath us then opened up like a hatch and we cried out as we fell down, then landed on the ground.

Groaning at the pain in my backside and having my dragon fall on top of me, I looked around to see Yolei and Hawkmon running over to us in this strange part of the Digital World.

It was dark out and a crescent moon was high in the navy colored sky.

"Are you all right?" Hawkmon asked.

"I'm fine." I said, then looked over to Mimi, who was beside me and out cold.

"Mimi, wake up. Mimi, wake up." Yolei called as she shook the girl.

"I hope she's all right." Hawkmon said.

"She's tough, don't worry." V-Mon assured.

Moaning, the girl fluttered her light brown eyes open.

"Mimi, wake up. Are you okay?" Yolei asked.

"The last thing that I remember," Mimi trailed off as she pushed herself up.

"I fell." Mimi said.

"We all did. Look at that." Yolei said as she looked off to the side making the rest of us do the same.

We gasped at the sight of the tall black tower that was far off from us.

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

"A control spire? Here?" I asked.

"That means the Digimon Emperor controls this area." Hawkmon said.

High-pitched voices were then heard murmuring as they got closer to us making us all look off to see red eyes from the shadows.

"Something tells me those aren't taillights in a parking lot." Mimi said.

We all stared into the darkness, the others shaking in fear as V-Mon and I glared at the eyes.

Then, a group of Geckomon and Otamamon walked out of the shadows.

"Princess Mimi, Princess Mimi." They chanted.

"Relax. They're just Geckomon and Otamamon." Mimi smiled.

"How do you know that Mimi?" Yolei asked.

"Because they're my friends." Mimi said.

"We met them years ago." I explained.

"They don't look to friendly." Hawkmon said.

"Look, they've got dark rings on their ankles." V-Mon pointed.

The child of Sincerity's former fan boys all jumped at us making us all get up and run off away from the swarm, calling out 'Princess Mimi!' as we ran.

Crying out, Mimi tripped and fell down in front of us.

"Oh, gosh Mimi, if those are your friends, I'd hate to see your enemies!" Yolei yelled.

"It's not their fault." Mimi said sadly.

"Poison Ivy!" a familiar voice called out.

Vines then shot out of the trees and wrapped around us.

"Palmon?" Mimi whispered.

The vines then pulled us out of the way of the charging fan boys and we found Palmon was there, smiling at us.

"I thought you needed a vine." She said,

Mimi then had tears sparkling in her eyes and she was close to breaking out into tears when she saw Palmon.

When we first left the Digital World, it had been the hardest for Palmon out of all the digimon to say goodbye, but she arrived in the end.

"Ohhh, Palmon!" Mimi sobbed.

"Mimi." Palmon whimpered as tears streamed down her face.

They then ran at each other, hugging as Yolei, Hawkmon, V-Mon and I watched them have their reunion with smiles on our faces.

"I'm so happy to see you." Mimi sobbed.

"I'm happy to see you too." Palmon said.

"I've never been so happy in my whole life." Mimi sobbed.

"I never knew what happiness was until today." Palmon cried.

"Please stop it. If you get any happier, I'll start to cry." Hawkmon commented.

"It's too late for me." V-Mon sniffled.

The duo of Sincerity tried to pull apart, but they seemed to be stuck, the pink haired stuck in the green and purple vines.

"I'm caught in your vines." Mimi said.

"I'm caught in your hair." Palmon said.

"On three. One, two, three." Mimi said as they both pulled apart, the girl falling onto her hands and knees.

"Enough reminiscing, Mimi, we've got trouble. This area is called the Night Forest and the Digimon Emperor is taking control of all the Geckomon and the Otamamon." Palmon said with her back to her.

"I know. We have to destroy the control spire. No problem. I've been living in New York. Compared to getting a taxi, that should be a piece of cake." Mimi chuckled as she stood up and pointed at the control spire.

"You're the best, Mimi." Palmon hugged her around the waist.

"We can't destroy the tower alone." Yolei said.

"Correct, we better contact the others and let them know where we are." Hawkmon said.

"Right." Yolei nodded.

Pulling out our digivices, we couldn't find the location of our friends.

"I'm trying to get through to TK, but the signal is faint. The Emperor must be blocking it." I said.

"There's no answer." Yolei frowned sadly.

We all groaned at this.

"No answer? We didn't even hear the question." Two male voices spoke.

Turning, we found two large roach digimon were crawling over to us, then stood up on their back legs, dark rings on their antenna.

"We hope we're not bugging you." they laughed.

Yolei and Mimi shrieked as they both grabbed onto me as Palmon, Hawkmon and V-Mon stood in front of us protectively.

"Ah! Roaches!" the girls shrieked.

"It's the Roachmon brothers!" our digimon announced.

"hi, I'm Roachmom.

"And I'm his twin brother, Roachmon."

"I use my Garbage Dump attack to trash my enemies." Roachmon1 said.

"And I use my Yard Sale Bombs to wipe out my opponents and clean out my garage." Roachmon2 said.

"You mean that's all? I thought you said there was a bunch of kids." Roachmon1 glared.

"Sue me. I heard wrong." Roachmon2 glared back.

"Is it really that hard to write down a message?" Roachmon1 asked.

"Next time, you take the call." Roachmon2 retorted.

"Excuse me, but do you always argue?" Yolei asked.

"The Roachmon brothers don't argue, now stay out of this." They said.

"Sorry, go ahead." Yolei whimpered.

"I think I should use my Garbage Dump attack to finish them off." Roachmon1 suggested.

"That's rubbish. I'll just use my Yard Sale Bombs on them and we won't even have to bargain." Roachmon2 interjected.

"Better yet, how about neither." Mimi said.

"The Roachmon brothers are not gonna tell ya again. Stay out of this." They said.

"It's just a suggestion." Mimi pouted.

"Geez, these guys are annoying." I muttered.

"I've got an idea, Roachmon. Let's use both attacks." Roachmon1 said.

"Roachmon, that's the first smart thing you've said." Roachmon2 complimented.

Using Garbage Dump attack, piles of rotting fruits, egg shells, noodles, ruined stuffed animals and all types of trash then rained down on us.

"That's it! This is a designer blouse!" Mimi glared as they snickered.

"Now what?" Yolei whined.

"Nothing good. V-Mon, get ready!" I called.

Just then, the brothers used their Yard Sale Bombs and we started running, me stopping as I pulled out my digivice.

"Time to squash these bugs. DIGI ARMORU ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

As the furniture, old TVs and trash cans fell from the sky; Flamedramon was covered in flames as he shot into the air, destroying the junk before it could hit us.

Flipping through the air, he then shot his Fire Rocket at the Roachmon before he ran over to us, picking me up in his arms and we started running again.

"Palmon, digivolve." Mimi said.

"I can't until the control spire is destroyed." Palmon told her.

"Boy, for brothers, they sure don't get along very well." Yolei commented as we heard the Roachmon arguing again.

Just then, her cheeks went pink as she then started to fantasize something and I felt happy that one of my abilities wasn't to read minds because I was afraid to hear what she was thinking.

Twirling around, Flamedramon shot his Fire Rocket at the trash falling down at us.

"Yolei, I don't mean to interrupt your daydreaming, but this is a rather precarious situation. Don't you think it's time? Flamedramon needs help." Hawkmon said.

"That would be nice." Flamedramon called as he flipped away from the falling furniture and I clung to his shoulders.

"Right. DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

"Yolei, climb on my back." Halsemon said as he ran beside the girl.

"All right, let's go." Yolei said as she mounted the winged beast.

He then took off into the forest.

"Wow, that armour digivolving is so fashionable." Mimi said as she glanced between the two armour digimon.

Halsemon took to the air and used Tempest Wing on the Roachmon, but they shook the attack off and then went in after Halsmeon and Yolei.

Setting me down, Flamedramon jumped up and tackled the Roachmon into the trees, then flipped back down in front of me.

"That's it. I've got an idea." Mimi called.

"What?" Yolei asked.

"Those Roachmon don't seem to be too smart. We can use them to destroy the tower." Mimi said.

"That's perfect." I smiled.

"All right, perfecto!" Yolei agreed.

"Come on guys, let's get ready." Mimi said as she, Flamedramon, Palmon and I ran off to the spire while Halsemon flew over with the Roachmon following.

When we got to the spire, we found that there were large spot lights and we then ran over to one and looked up to the sky to see the duo of Love flying over with the Roachmon.

Grabbing the light, we then turned it to face the roaches and shone the light in their eyes.

"Since these two aren't too bright…" Mimi trailed off as the roaches cried out as they were blinded.

They then fell towards the spire and hit it creating a crack in it.

"Now?" Palmon asked.

"Now." Mimi smirked as she nodded.

"Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"

The Roachmon were stuck in the spire, so Togemon used her Needle Spray on them, Halsmeon used Tempest Wing and finally Flamedramon used his Flame Shield.

The spire was destroyed and the Roachmon were freed from the dark rings.

Swooping back down, Yolei jumped off of Halsemon, who turned back into Hawkmon while Flamedrmaon returned to V-mon.

"Now they'll be friendly." Mimi smirked.

"Yeah." Yolei smirked back.

"Don't be too sure." I commented.

"Last thing I remember, we were at the motel." Roachmon1 said.

"Yeah, we were out by the pool and you took my towel." Roachmon2 exclaimed.

"Well, you ate the little chocolate they put on the pillow."

"I put those chocolates on the pillow. I brought them from home."

My eye was twitching as I felt my annoyance growing from their pointless arguing.

"From home? Those were my chocolates in the freezer!"

"Oh yeah? Well it's my freezer!"

"It's my house!"

"I'm paying rent!"

They then got into a fist fight while we all sweat dropped at the sight.

"It just goes to show you. There are some families where they are better off having only one child." Yolei said.

"You're right, Yolei, and some cases like this one; they should have kids at all." Mimi commented.

"I think they were dropped on their heads a few times." I groaned massaging my temples.

"Come on, let's go." I said turning and walking off.

As we walked off, the sounds of the arguing brothers could still be heard as well as the ground shaking from their fight.

"Here comes TK and the others." Yolei said.

"Guys, we're over here!" TK called as he waved at us.

He was running over with the others along with the freed Geckomon and Otamamon which made us smile.

"They told us you were back, Princess, but we didn't believe them." Geckomon said.

"Princess Mimi, we've been waiting for the day that you would return to us." Otamamon said.

"Are you all unharmed?" Wizardmon asked.

"You brat. I was worried sick, Princess." Kaitoumon scolded.

We all laughed at that.

"Mimi," Togemon called.

"Huh? Togemon?" Mimi asked looking at her.

"I will protect this area now. You can count on me." Togemon promised.

"I've always counted on you." Mimi said softly as she hugged the cactus' boxing gloved hand.

"Who is that?' Cody asked.

"That's Mimi's digimon, Togemon." Yolei explained.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you, Togemon." Cody smiled.

"Goodbye, Togemon." We all called.

"Ah, don't make me cry. Rubbing my eyes hurts too much." Togemon joked.

(In the Human World…)

Once were we back in front of the school, the sun was setting and we were saying our goodbyes to Mimi.

"Goodbye everyone. Thanks for a great picnic. Bye!" Mimi waved to us.

"Oh, Mimi, I almost forgot. I wanted to say, when I get older, I want to be just like you." Yolei called to the pinkette.

She smiled at this, then pointed at the lavender haired girl.

"Perfecto!" Mimi used Yolei's catchphrase.

To be continued…


	7. Guardian Angel

"Guardian Angel"

**Don't get mad or complain about the changes I made. Please enjoy and review!**

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon were in the air while Flamedramon and Digmon were on the ground, all five digimon firing off their attacks at the control spire.

"Yeah!" we all cheered as it crumbled.

Today everyone was helping out in destroying the control spires in various areas and when I say everybody, I mean Tai and Greymon, Matt and Garurumon, Sora and Birdramon, and our new team while Izzy monitored us from the computer room.

Strange enough, earlier today when I woke up I had a vision of a rocket being fired at Kari and Gatomon as our group was running and they were at the back.

I'm not sure what that means, but I know it'll happen soon enough and I'll just have to change it to make sure my sister and her partner didn't get hurt.

After we finished taking down 13 control spires, we all went back to the computer lab with Izzy to check out our work and saw all the white spots on the map.

"There's still one more control spire to destroy today." Izzy informed sitting at the computer.

"Maybe Greymon can get that one too." Matt suggested.

"I don't think he can. It looks like he's too far from that area." Tai said.

"Tai's right." Izzy agreed.

"In that case, we'll do it ourselves." I smiled.

TK, Yolei, Cody, Kari and I all went back to the Digital World with our digimon and we appeared in what appeared to be a city made out of steel.

Above us was a glass dome that the city was hidden inside of.

As soon as we arrived, a horde of Gardromon showed up and started blasting their rockets at us.

Digmon used his Gold Rush on the robots, but it had zero effect on them.

Pegasusmon then flew in from the sky and flapped his wings, sending out his Star Shower and managed to get off the dark rings on four of them.

Flamedramon used his Fire Rocket and freed two more of the Gardromon, but more of the robots were charging in at us.

"There must a hundred of them." I said.

"I think now would be a good time to go back to our world so we can come up with a new plan." TK said nervously.

"TK's right. We can talk to Izzy." Yolei suggested.

"We have to hurry." Kari called.

"Head for the gate!" I yelled.

Our digimon returned to their Rookie forms as we started running, the Gardromon following as they chanted 'Intruder!' over and over again.

This is how I realized what my vision meant, so I made sure that Kari was far ahead along with Gatomon while TK and V-Mon were running in front of me and Patamon was panting as he flew behind them.

Turning the corner of a building, we ran off to the TV sitting there, Yolei being at the head of the group and she pulled out her digivice.

"Digi port; open!" she yelled.

The TV glowed as Yolei and Hawkmon were sucked inside, then it was Cody and Armadillomon, then Kari and Gatomon went inside first.

A Gardromon then appeared from on top of a building just as TK and V-Mon jumped into the TV as I pulled out my digivice.

"Wait for us!" Patamon called.

Before we reached the gate, a rocket was launched at it by the Gardromon and it was blown up making us yelp from the debris and smoke.

"Oh, that's not good." I groaned.

Patamon whined as he flapped by my head as we stared at the gate in worry, and then turned to the Gardromon as he then launched another rocket at us, but we quickly ran off from the attack.

"We have to hide!" Patamon gasped as he beat his wings as fast as he could.

Reached up, I grabbed him and set him on my head and he clung to the goggles I wore as I ran off from the Gardromon.

They were about teen feet behind us when I turned a corner and found there was an alley behind a large metal container, so I quickly climbed over it and ducked down.

Patamon flapped down off my head and sat on my knees as I held my breath, trying to stay as silent as possible when the sound of the Gardromon's footsteps came clunking down on the steel street.

After about five minutes, the footsteps began to fade away, but we stayed hidden and didn't make a sound until we were sure it was safe.

Flapping over high enough to poke his head up over the container, Patamon sighed in relief as he flew back down to me and stood on the ground beside me.

"The coast is clear now." He said.

"Man, I can't believe I got separated from the group again. How does this keep happening to me?" I grumbled.

"Yeah, you always got separated from the group before when you were a kid. But it's worse now because you don't have V-Mon to protect you." Patamon's wings/ears drooped sadly.

I smiled down at him softly and pet his head making him look up at me.

"Don't worry. If anyone can protect me when V isn't here, it's you, Patamon." I assured.

Other than Kaitoumon of course, but he isn't here right now sadly.

He smiled and nodded his hand as his paws closed into fists, determination shining in his sky blue eyes.

"Right. I'll do my best to protect you. V-Mon would do the same for TK, too." The little orange digimon said.

"Right. Anyway, I better send a message to the others and let them know we're okay. Knowing Kari and V-Mon, they might be freaking out." I said as I pulled my D-Terminal out.

Flipping the screen open, I started typing the message to my sister while Patamon flew up onto my head and sat there so he could get a better view of the screen.

"_Hey guys, Patamon and I are fine, so don't freak out.-Dai."_

After I sent the message, heavy footsteps were heard making Patamon and I tense up and I quickly went down onto the ground, peering out through the crack between the alley wall and the container.

It was a Gardromon and he was looking around curiously, searching for us I guess and we both remained silent as we watched him, sweat trickling down my face.

Once deeming the area empty, the Gardromon began walking away which made Patamon and I sigh quietly in relief as a message came back from the others.

"_Dai, TK and I are coming to get you. Stay hidden for as long as you can and we'll be there as soon as possible.-Kari." _I read.

"But how can they come get us if the gate was destroyed?" Patamon asked.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged as I typed in his question to my sister.

"_TK came up with the idea of going into the Digital World in a gate near you guys.-Kari." _I read.

"Good luck with that." I said and typed it in before I closed my D-Terminal and put it back into my pocket.

Standing up, I looked over the container and saw that it was clear now, but more Gardromon would arrive soon enough and we'd be attack again.

"So, what do we do now, Dai?" Patamon asked.

"We need to find a better hiding place." I said and climbed over the container and jumped down onto the ground.

Nodding, he started flying at my side as I started running down the street, searching for a building that could be used to hide in and also for any of the Gardromon.

As we ran, one of the Gardromon came out from around the corner making Patamon and I gasp as the robot said 'Intruder!' and fired a rocket at us.

Patamon then used his Boom Bubble making the rocket tilt to the side and it hit the wall of a building, the smoke giving us cover to escape.

"Great job, buddy!" I smiled and he giggled as we started running again.

Running down the street, we found ourselves getting ambushed by five Gardromon who then shot out their rockets at the two of us, the rockets hitting the ground and creating an explosion that blasted Patamon and I back.

Groaning as I rolled off of my back and onto my side, I saw Patamon was struggling to get up and forced myself up onto my feet and ran over to him.

I managed to grab Patamon just as another rocket was fired and I dived to the side, rolling out of the way of the blast and started running down the street, taking the back allies of the city.

"Where can we hide? There are Gardromon all over the place." Patamon whined.

My hands glowed gold as I started healing him while I looked around desperately for someplace to hide and found a door on the back of a building.

Seeing no other choice since the horde was getting closer and would eventually find us, I ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Now what?" Patamon asked.

"Give me a minute." I said pulling a paperclip out of my pocket.

Bending it into a straight pin, I pushed the paperclip into the locket and started jiggling it around.

"Better be a fast minute." Patamon quipped as he hovered around me.

I frowned as the pounding footsteps of the robots got closer and I swear this felt familiar.

Being stuck in a city where they are robot digimon lurking around looking for the Digidestindeds to take out and bring to the bad guy.

Oh yeah, this did happen before, only Kari and I aren't sick in bed this time.

Hearing the click of the lock coming undone, I exclaimed in happiness as I pushed the door open, and then ran inside, Patamon following me.

Pushing the door closed, I leaned against it in relief as I let myself relax from all the running I had done while Patamon let out a long breath and whine of relief as he floated down to the floor.

"I hope TK and the others hurry." He said.

"You and me both. Now, what is this place?" I asked.

Looking up, we both gasped at what was inside.

There were power tools and spare robot parts littering the room, wires hanging from the ceiling and all over the floor.

Getting up, we walked around and checked the machines that had a mechanic arm that drills in screws and there was even one that had a crane to pick things up.

"I wonder what this stuff is for." Patamon mused as he picked up a screwdriver.

"It must be the stuff the Gardromon keep in case they get broken." I said.

My digivice started to beep and I pulled it out to see a green dot and a pink dot both flashing on my device far away from the blue dot, which had to be me.

"The others are here, but they're far away. I'm not sure how long it'll take for them to get here." I sighed.

"I guess we just sit and wait for now." Patamon said as he sat on the ground.

Sighing, I slid to the floor and pulled out my D-Terminal, typing in a message to my sister to let her know Patamon and I were hiding in a building and we weren't hurt.

Though I'm pretty sure I'll have a few bruises by tomorrow, but I left that part out.

Kari sent a message back saying that they were an hour's walk away from where we were, but they'd try to get here as soon as possible.

Also, Tai had been called by Cody and he would be coming back with Cody and Yolei to get me as soon as he got to the school.

(An hour later…)

Patamon had fallen asleep in my arms and was snoring softly as I pet his wings/ears gently and waited for the others to get here.

I could feel TK and Kari were close, right outside of the dome by now.

Closing my eyes, I saw them clearly along with V-Mon and Gatomon.

There was a single Gardromon guarding the entrance, so Gatomon armour digivolved to Nefertimon and used her Queen's Paw to destroy the dark ring, then broke the doors open.

Tai, Agumon, Yolei, Halsemon, Cody and Digmon were on their way in our direction now as well.

Just then, there was a strange sound outside and the door was blasted open making Patamon squeak as he woke up.

Standing up, I saw that there was a familiar android digimon that was standing at the destroyed entrance with glowing red eyes and a dark ring around his neck.

"Look, its Andromon." Patamon gasped.

"Oh, man. This is not good." I bit my bottom lip.

Lifting his hand up, Andromon's hand turned into a drill and he then threw his Lightening Blade at us making Patamon and I yell as we ducked to the ground.

The blast hit the wall behind us and left a large hole which allowed Patamon and I to run through it, getting away from Andromon.

"This is getting insane!" I yelled.

"If only I could digivolve. I'd take out that tower and free Andromon and all the Gardromon." Patamon huffed.

Andromon's chest opened up and his missiles were shot at us and fired the bullets at us, hitting Patamon and he cried out in pain.

"Patamon!" I yelled in worry and stopped running.

"I must annihilate the enemy." Andromon said in a monotone as he stalked over.

"Andromon, stop! It's me, Daisuke!" I yelled running in front of Patamon, my arms out to protect him.

The android stopped walking when he was only a few feet in front of me and stared at my face as I felt tears spring to my eyes.

His red optics roved over my face and then the goggles I wore on my head.

"Daisuke…goggles…" he spoke in a trance.

Patamon grunted as he stood up and walked up to my side, clinging to my leg.

"We're friends. We all took a picture together, don't you remember?" I asked.

"A picture?" he asked in a daze.

"Dai!" V-Mon's voice rang through the area.

Turning, I saw that Nefertimon was soaring through the air with Kari, TK and V-Mon on the winged cat's back.

"TK!" Patamon called happily.

Nefertimon landed beside us and the trio jumped off, V-Mon quickly rushing over to me and threw himself into my arms while Patamon was picked up by TK.

"Andromon, is that really you?" Kari asked as he walked up to him.

"Be careful, Kari." Nefertimon warned.

My sister had a determined look in her cherry eyes as she stood in between me and Andromon, as if she was shielding me from him.

"Andromon, do you remember us? We met a long time ago. Do you remember the picture at all?" she asked.

"Picture? What is this picture?" Andromon asked.

"Remember us, Andromon. Please, fight the Emperor's control." Kari told him.

Blinking his eyes and shaking his head, Andromon looked over my sister and I as recognition filled his eyes.

"Queen Hikari and Princess Daisuke." Andromon said.

This made my sister and I smile as Kari walked up to the android and reached her hand out to him, a pink light shining from her hand.

"Be healed of the darkness, Andromon, so you can be with your friends again." She said.

"Picture. Yes, faces from my past. The Digidestiends." Andromon mumbled as a smile appeared on his face.

Lifting his hands up to his neck, he grabbed at the dark ring and it crushed it under his hands, making the red glow in his eyes fade away.

"Andromon, you're back." Kari smiled.

"Kari, Dai, am I so sorry for what I've done." He apologized.

"It wasn't your fault. It was the control spire and dark ring that made you do it." TK said as he stepped up beside me.

"You're right, TK. That control spire is the cause of all this. I'll destroy it." Andromon said.

He then blasted his missiles at the spire just as Yolei, Tai, Cody, Agumon, Halsemon and Digmon arrived on the scene.

"Whoa, Andromon." Agumon gasped.

"Who is that digimon?" Yolei asked as she jumped off of Halsemon's back.

"That's Andromon. He's an old friend of ours." V-Mon told her.

"Andromon, will the Gadromon be okay?" Kari asked.

"I will stay here and repair them. Don't worry. I promise to protect this area from the Emperor. He won't claim it again." Andromon vowed.

"That's good to know." Cody smiled.

"Aw, but that means we got all dressed up for nothing." Digmon groaned.

Looking over to Patamon and TK, I smiled at them.

"You okay though, Dai? You have been here for a while." TK said in worry.

"I'm fine. Patamon took care of me." I said.

"Well, you took care of me too. That's what friends do." The orange creature smiled.

Leaning down, I placed a kiss to his forehead making him blush and giggle while everyone else all laughed in good nature.

Tai and Kari both came over and hugged me, happy that I was safe.

(In the computer lab…)

We all cried out as we were thrown out of the Digital World and landed in a pile on the floor, the room dark meaning it was night time and the school was closed for the day.

Looking up, there Izzy was sitting on the chair with his arms crossed as he frowned down at us.

"Izzy, were you waiting this whole time?" Tai asked as we all got up.

"Shh. Let's go." He whispered as we all followed him out of the school so we weren't caught by the janitor.

"Matt just called and told me what had happened with Dai and Patamon." Izzy said frowning as we all walked behind him.

"And I'm really upset that you guys have left me out of the loop. Cody called Tai for help and Tai called Matt, but no one ever calls me until the adventure is all over with." He ranted as Yolei, TK, Cody, Kari and I all looked away nervously, even though he wasn't facing us.

"Come on Izzy, don't be like that. There was just no time to call you. You know you're a big part of the team." Tai said making the red head stop and quickly turn to face him.

"That's right! And as a team member, I expect to be treated with the same respect I give to all of you. I may not be as strong as you, Dai and Matt, but I've gotten us out of just as many jams with my particular skills." Izzy said as we all stood listening to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." Tai said making him smile.

"Now that's what I call respect. Okay, I forgive you." Izzy said.

"Wow, that was easy." Tai said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I almost forgot the reason I came here. I examined the new digivces and determined that they have three different settings." Izzy said as our digivices all beeped and we pulled them out to look them over.

"Digital, detect and discover. Maybe we should call them D-3s from now on." Izzy suggested with a smile.

"Prodigeous little devices, aren't they?" he asked.

"I had a lot of help with the research from my friend Willis in America. Maybe you guys will meet him someday. Anyway, I think the D-3s might have sent a message to Andromon's memory banks that made him-"

"Please finish talking after we eat." Patamon whined tiredly, cutting Izzy off.

"It's been a long day." I chuckled tiredly.

"And we forgot about dinner." Upamon chirped.

"That's right. Our parents are waiting for us. The food's probably cold and soggy by now. Of course, for my mom, that's an improvement. Let's go!" Tai said as we all started running to get home.

To be continued…


End file.
